


Особенности и опасности охоты на магов

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Detectives, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально текст писался на кинк-фест, на заявку: «Стимпанк-AU, Вэйн/Габрант. Вэйн - маг, Габрант - охотник за ведьмами из отсталой провинции. Мистика, ритуалы, пентаграммы, сомнительные зелья в качестве смазки», но несколько её перерос =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Неисполненное.

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасные иллюстрации к проекту принадлежат Alivis — я ей невероятно благодарен!   
> Огромное спасибо также - моим замечательным ридерам, которые поддерживали меня на всех этапах: 14th, Kagami-san, Сессемару, .Nymphetamine Girl и милому оргу Papa-demon! Я вас люблю!

Наверное, всё же не стоило браться за это задание. Стоило послушать Баша и отправиться вместе с ним, поохотиться на мантикор… Конечно, за мантикор не обещали около полумиллиона гил, и они чертовски опасные, неразумные твари, но когда перед тобой стоит чертовски опасная разумная тварь, такие монстры кажутся не страшнее домашних кошек матушки. Все познается в сравнении.

И да, конечно, он с самого начала прекрасно понимал: аспирант аркадийского универмага будет несколько отличаться от местных примитивных знахарей и шаманов архаичных культов. Но чтоб настолько… как-то Габрант не был готов к тому, что его противник будет гладко выбрит, аккуратно причесан, наряжен в дорогущий костюм с сюртуком, и цилиндром, и шелковым галстуком, и перчатками…черт возьми! белоснежными перчатками с серебряным шитьем! И что в реторте у него будет булькать какая-то нежно-сиреневого цвета жидкость, распространяющая по комнате легкий дымок и сладковатый, кружащий голову аромат. Что у него вообще в комнате будут реторты, мензурки и пробирки, а не ржавые котелки с сомнительными варевами из глаз варанов, пота девственниц и молочных зубов василисков. Или еще из какой-нибудь свежепойманной редкости.

С другой стороны, еще неизвестно было, из какой дряни делал выгонку этот молодой человек, так приятно и чуть насмешливо улыбавшийся наставленному на него револьверу. А в револьвере – золотые пули, не хрен собачий, а он все равно улыбнулся и вежливо произнёс:

– Добрый вечер, сударь. Чем могу быть полезен?

Тут следовало рявкнуть: «Я пришел тебя убить, мразь!» – и выстрелить. Или даже сначала выстрелить, а потом рявкнуть и вбить осиновый кол для верности. А то вдруг он еще и вампир? Говорят, аркадийские вампиры как раз так и выглядят: молодые, красивые, богатые и с нечеловечески пронзительным, все понимающим взглядом. И невероятно притягательные – вопреки инстинкту самосохранения больше всего сейчас охотнику хотелось не убить, а запутаться пальцами в длинных, черных, как ночь, волосах, притянуть к себе, попробовать губы на вкус... о нет, лучше все же рявкнуть и выстрелить. Толку больше, а опасности меньше.

Но Габрант не рявкнул – не успел. В одной из колб что-то громко булькнуло, маг отвлекся, чтоб покачать головой и укоризненно погрозить посудине пальцем. Посудина побагровела. То ли со стыда, то ли собралась взрываться.

– Итак, всё же? – аркадиец вновь обернулся к охотнику, который никак не мог оторвать взгляда от подозрительной колбы. – Вы, кажется, что-то хотели?

«Когда кажется – креститься надо», – хотел буркнуть Габрант в ответ, но советовать магу креститься всё-таки показалось ему не слишком уместным.

– Я пришел тебя… – начал произносить сакраментальную фразу, но маг, не дослушав, заметил:

– Вы могли бы представиться для начала?

– Габрант.

– А, это который Ноа фон Ронсенберг? – живо заинтересовался маг. – Знаменитый охотник на нечисть?

Отчего-то было весьма лестным услышать о своей известности, пусть даже и из уст подобной личности.

– Да, – кивнул Габрант. – Это я. И я пришел тебя…

– Меня? – отчего-то обрадовался маг. – Как интересно! Точно меня?

– Ну, если ты Вэйн Солидор… – несколько растерялся охотник.

Предполагаемая жертва задумалась.

– Предположим. И что? Это повод?

– Что значит предположим? Это ты или не ты?

– Я – это я, - улыбнулся насмешливо.

«Нет, все-таки стоило убить его сразу». В колбе опять что-то булькнуло, брызнуло и зашипело, выплеснувшись на стол. К сладковатому аромату подмешался чуть терпкий, фруктовый. Очень приятный. Невероятно.

«Яд, наверняка», – почти с надеждой подумал Ноа. Что это еще может быть?

– Афродизиак, – с улыбкой пояснил Солидор. Габрант слова не узнал.

– Это заклятье? – он угрожающе ткнул воздух револьвером. Маг и бровью не повёл.

– Это название группы веществ, одно из которых вас так беспокоит. Сейчас докипит, и мы сможем поговорить.

– Да я, вообще, не собирался с тобой разговаривать!

– А придется, – развел руками маг. И звонко хлопнул в ладоши. Посуда отозвалась дребезжанием, а сзади к Ноа внезапно подлетело кресло, пнуло под колени и усадило в себя.

– Очень фамильярная у вас мебель, – раздраженно заметил охотник, сам не замечая, как перешел на «вы». И он все еще не мог набраться решимости спустить курок.

– Да ты и сам не слишком-то вежлив, – справедливо заметил маг. – А теперь рассказывай: сколько тебе за меня пообещали?

– Четыреста шестьдесят тысяч.

Солидор скривился. Вид у него был, как у пернатого змея перед атакой: вот-вот начнет шипеть и кислотой плеваться.

– Продешевил.

– А я откуда знаю, какие у вас там расценки на магов в Аркадии? – огрызнулся Ноа. – Мне прайс-листы давно не привозили.

– В Аркадии, – наставительно сообщили ему то, что он и так давно знал, – на магов не охотятся. Поскольку это цивилизованная страна. В Аркадии магов нанимают. Для выполнения работ. Некоторых, особенных видов.

– А что же вы тогда здесь, в нашей дикой глуши, а не на своей безопасной родине?

– Работа, – Вэйн улыбнулся. – Очень нужно тут кое-что синтезировать.

Ноа предпочел не уточнять, что собрался тут делать этот тип.

– Ладно. Поболтали и хватит. А теперь готовься…

– Да я уже, в общем-то, готов, – маг сделал шаг к креслу, и Габрант попытался вскочить на ноги, и все-таки выстрелить, но не успел: Вэйн единым росчерком завершил какой-то сложный узор в рисунке на полу. И стоит ли говорить, что охотник оказался в самом центре колдовского пентакля?

Поэтому он из кресла благополучно вскочил, но рухнул на четвереньки, не в силах толком пошевелиться. Хотя он все равно попытался.

– Тшш. Не дергайся. Вот собьюсь я сейчас в описании твоих свойств как объекта, получим на выходе отличный от изначального вариант.

– Вариант чего? – на всякий случай уточнил Ноа.

– Вариант тебя. Хочешь собачьи уши… и хвост, например?

– Нет.

– Жаль. Тебе бы пошли. И мог бы хвостом вилять. Преданно.

Габрант хотел возмутиться, но не успел. Маг принялся расставлять в узоре свечи. При этом он проявлял какие-то совершенно нереальные чудеса гибкости, дотягиваясь из одного угла пентакля в другой и не задевая сложных линий рисунка. Впору было залюбоваться.

Хотя нет, самый лучший момент для любования настал чуть позже, когда маг начал раздеваться. Неторопливо распустил галстук. Снял жилет. Рубашку. Расшнуровал высокие ботинки.

Когда Вэйн начал снимать брюки, Ноа зажмурился, чувствуя, что уже и так хочет только одного.

А этот один спросил у невидимого собеседника:

– Венат, не присоединишься? – ответа Габрант не услышал, но понадеялся, что тот отрицательный. К губам ему поднесли ту самую колбу с булькавшей смесью.

– Пей, – ласково сказал Вэйн. – Я прекрасно вижу, что ты и так уже ко всему готов, но если выпьешь, сможешь потом оправдываться, что тебя принудили.

На вкус зелье оказалось, как черничный морс. Перебродивший. И приятно туманило мозги. Из этого сиреневого тумана Ноа и наблюдал все оставшееся действо. Очнулся только на несколько секунд, когда к заду прикоснулись пальцами, смазанными чем-то вязким и холодным.

– Что это? – с некоторым ужасом уточнил.

– Русалочья икра, – совершенно спокойно ответили ему.

– Что?!

– Фе, господин охотник, стыдно не знать, что русалки – живородящие, – рассмеялся маг из-за его спины, а потом как-то так сладко пошевелил этими самыми прохладными пальцами, что Ноа успокоился и больше вопросов не задавал.

Не до того было.

И он не уточнял, что там шепчет маг, какие слова-заклятия, когда жарко двигается внутри него, выбивая стоны и мольбы; почему ритмично мерцают свечи, вспыхивают все ярче и ярче, а по телу с каждой вспышкой пробегает горячая волна, поднимая дыбом волоски на прогнувшейся пояснице; отчего ему так тягуче-сладко – от зелий? от действий? от самой атмосферы этой комнаты, с потолком, который опускался все ниже и ниже, чтоб нависнуть над ним и придавить своей тяжестью в самом конце?

Он не уточнял. Ему было слишком хорошо.

Когда он пришел в себя, в комнате было пусто. Он лежал на полу под раскрытым настежь окном и наблюдал совершенно обычный белый потолок. И стены. И добротный дубовый стол. И не наблюдал никаких следов деятельности аркадийского мага. Он бы даже решил, что ему это все привиделось, но зад побаливал и заставлял почти довольно осознавать – было, было, точно было!

У, гадина! Поимел и сбежал.

На столе для него была оставлена записка. Аккуратным, хотя и слишком мелким для каллиграфического, почерком:

« _Многоуважаемый господин фон Ронсенберг! Во избежание дальнейших столкновений наших интересов возьму на себя смелость дать Вам совет: полмиллиона гил, конечно, значительная сумма, однако рекомендую Вам считать ее уже полученной. Жизнь Вам оставлена на сдачу – распоряжайтесь ею с умом. Засим прощайте._

_ Ваш искренний друг _

_Вэйн Солидор_ »

Ноа хотел порвать записку в клочья, но передумал. Слишком ценной была улика. Когда они встретятся в следующий раз…

И потом – она пахла Его зельем. Расстаться с этим запахом Габрант не мог. Никаких сил не было.

– Ты – мое задание, – угрожающе сообщил Ноа листку тонкой бумаги. – А я никогда не бросаю задания, если уже за него взялся.

 

– Но все же – полмиллиона, Ффамран! Тебе не кажется, что ты оценил меня слишком низко?

– Я был бы рад польстить тебе на большую сумму, но твой рыцарь хотел аванса. Больше цена – больше аванс, а я все еще не ограбил гномскую сокровищницу, чтоб швыряться такими суммами ради твоих прекрасных глазок.

Из гостиницы, чуть прихрамывая, вышел Ноа фон Ронсенберг и заозирался по сторонам, размышляя, какой дорогой ему лучше ехать в Аркадию. Вэйн вздохнул и задернул шторку в окне.

– А ошейник ему все-таки пойдет. Как думаешь?

– Строгий? – пират покрутил пальцем у виска. – Ты не забывай, что когда он тебя снова найдет, он будет злой, вооруженный и очень опасный.

– Я весь в нетерпении, – ухмыльнулся Вэйн. – И жажду повторения опыта.

– Кристалл хоть удался?

– Лучше не бывает.

– Тридцать процентов от продажи – мои.

– Двадцать максимум.

– Двадцать пять?

– Двадцать два, пират, и не больше. В конце концов, ты только экземпляр подобрал, а вся работа на мне.

– Тоже мне работа. Сплошное удовольствие. Двадцать три?


	2. Глава 1. Приключения начинаются.

... Губы оказались удивительно теплыми. Мягкими и чуть влажными – кажется, Вэйн пользовался одним из этих бальзамов, которые берегут кожу от обветривания. Пусть он не помнил вкуса этих губ, зато сейчас мог осязать, как они обхватывают, обнимают его член, каждым движением вызывая сладкую дрожь во всем теле. И можно было забраться ладонью под шелковистую гриву волос, вцепится ему в затылок, подталкивая, настаивая, упрашивая. Теперь, когда он полностью в его власти...

– Габрант, твою мать! Кончай стонать! Затрахал уже всех своими снами.

Голос Зекта взломал сновидение, разом разбив так долго складываемые в мозаику кусочки мечтаний и воспоминаний. Ноа покраснел и сделал вид, что не проснулся. Отвернулся к стенке палатки, слушая, как переговариваются товарищи.

– И давно это у него? – скрипуче поинтересовался Гис.

– Да как из Аркадии вернулся, так, зараза, через день матрас во сне мучает. Нашел себе там цыпочку и соскучиться успел.

– Ну вам-то какое дело? - о, это брат проснулся и решил вмешаться. Все никак не выучит за эти тридцать с гаком лет, что Ноа не всегда стоит защищать.

– Да никакого. Пока он этим у себя в поместье занимается. А когда мы в рейде, у меня острое желание ему рот чем-нибудь заткнуть...

– Хорошо бы это была подушка. А не чего другое.

Все захохотали. Потом умолкли, завозились, кутаясь в одеяла. Габрант выдохнул и постарался подумать о чем-то неэротичном. Оружие. Меч, например. Рукоять ребристая, с набалдашником и удобным упором, чтоб воткнув меч в тело мага... Ноа вздрогнул. Нет, так не пойдет. Надо думать о чем-нибудь нейтральном.

Солнце. Море. Ветер несет соленые брызги, бросает в лицо, капли стекают по коже... Черт!

Луг. Цветы. Трава. Свежескошенная, колючая, сложенная в стога, в которые можно упасть...

Нет, это форменное помешательство. Надо выйти на свежий воздух отдышаться. И сбросить напряжение.

Он осторожно перебрался через спящих товарищей, выбрался наружу. Ночные шорохи, негромкие переговоры сверчков, шелест листьев, потрескивание древесины. Скоро первые заморозки. Ветер приятно охладил кожу, вернул ясность мыслям. Ноа отошел подальше от стоянки, расстегнул штаны, взялся за член, все еще возбужденный сном.

Все ещё будет. Он еще возьмет свое. И не раз.

 

Когда он вернулся, у тлеющего костра обнаружилась чья-то сгорбленная фигура, в которой Габрант, присмотревшись, опознал Гиса. «Разбудил-таки».

Он собирался пройти мимо – ну, мало ли, чего человеку не спится? – но ведьмак окликнул его негромко, снова спросил:

– Давно это у тебя?

– Недавно, – буркнул Ноа. У него не было ни малейшего желания обсуждать что-то с этим типом. В отряде его терпели, он был полезным, знал основные приёмчики ведунов, распознавал скрытые опасности раньше обычных охотников. Но недолюбливали. Веяло от него неприязнью, высокомерием и скрытым страхом.

– Что? На магичку в столице запал?

Габрант обернулся.

– Ты что хочешь сказать?

– Что на тебе морок. Наваждение, вызванное влюбленностью в кого-то из сильных магов. Эманации, знаешь ли, настолько сильные, что при близком контакте, даже краткосрочном, вырабатывается зависимость. Хочется повторения испытанных ощущений. И развития их... в нужном направлении. То есть, нужном организму. А тебе обычно – опасном.

– И как от этого избавиться? – несколько нервно уточнил Габрант. Гис хвалился, что когда-то тоже учился в университете магии, но разобравшись в гнусной сущности магов-профессионалов  бросил, не окончив. Зект подозревал, что его попросту оттуда выгнали, как полностью безнадежного. Ноа был с ним согласен, но ведь что-то же ведьмак все-таки вынес из университетских лекториев?

– Ну, есть несколько способов. Первый и наиболее реальный – стать отшельником. Желательно – на несколько лет. Соблюдать пост, молиться, избегать каких-либо контактов с окружающими. Второй – найти подходящего алхимика... или даже лучше – алхимичку. И попробовать излечиться с помощью зелий и всего такого.

– Дорого, – Ноа тут же вспомнил о количестве долгов, которые все еще висели на них с братом после смерти отца.

– Ну, есть еще более дорогой вариант, – хохотнул Гис. – Можно нанять профессионального охотника и убить источник скверны. Только он может приблизиться достаточно для удара.

– Я и сам охотник, если ты не забыл.

– Помню.

Гис замолчал, продолжая мерзко, гаденько ухмыляться.

– Ты намекаешь на то, что я не справлюсь?

– Профессиональные убийцы магов резистентны ко многим их чарам. А вот ты... Боюсь, что приблизившись к объекту страсти, ты не сможешь даже подумать о том, что его надо убить. Силенок не хватит.

– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, – буркнул Ноа и пошел спать.

И видеть во сне темные глаза, заглядывающие прямо в душу.

 

– Не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится эта идея? Снарядим экспедицию, добудем все необходимое и вернемся.

Ашелия перемеряла шагами кабинет. Она была недовольна и всячески это недовольство выказывала.

– Ты вечно пускаешься во всякие авантюры, – она обвинительно уперла в Вэйна наманикюренный пальчик. – Вечно. Ну почему тебе на месте не сидится? Нет, я понимаю, что выгода может перевесить все риски...

Вэйн ждал, выразительно приподняв бровь.

– Я отыщу там цветы псилотопсид. Этот твой приятель-пилот – детали старых кораблей. Для доктора Сида мы найдем достаточное количество метеоритной пыли для исследований. Ты... ну, ты там точно найдешь все, что нужно и ещё неприятностей нам на головы.

Вэйн ждал. К счастью для себя, он хорошо знал свою коллегу.

– Конечно, всех нас туда не отпустят. Хотя перспектива не видеть Маргрейса ближайшие несколько месяцев... ведь из нас троих на нем больше всего обязательств, так вот – это скорее достоинство проекта, чем его недостаток. Но опасности... неисследованные земли... новые открытия... приключения... – Аш мечтательно прижмурилась.

Вэйн ждал.

– Ладно, – она остановилась и нетерпеливо притопнула ногой:

– Собираемся. Уговорил. Аль-Сиду – ни слова! А то ведь точно обидится, его проект в том году ректорат зарезал, а твой, видишь, приняли.

– Это потому, что я сократил расходы примерно вдвое.

– А мы обойдемся?

– Вполне. Хотя роскошевать не придется. Но учти, что держать организацию экспедиции в тайне нужно не только поэтому.

– А почему ещё?

– Ревновать будет.

– Ничего, ему еще засветят научные открытия. Вот он закончит с ученичеством Ларсы, и оба будут свободны как ветер.

Вэйн хмыкнул. Иногда Аш была поразительно непонятлива, когда дело касалось отношений между людьми.

 

Вот уже добрый десяток минут Баш задумчиво крутил в руках какой-то конверт. Ноа наблюдал за ним искоса и тоже молчал.

Они вернулись в поместье практически ни с чем. Так мелочевка – одна безумная старуха, возомнившая себя будущей владычицей мира и победительницей столичного конкурса красоты. Построила домик в лесу, приманивала пряниками окрестную детвору. Даже не успела никого из них в печь запихнуть, как нагрянули доблестные борцы с нечистью. Ну ещё пара тушек вервольфов и две кикиморы. Продав все это, они едва покрыли текущие расходы. Денег ощутимо не хватало.

– Что там? – наконец, спросил Ноа.

– Предложение работы.

– Плохо пахнет?

– Отвратно.

Они помолчали еще немного.

– А подробнее?

– Один мой приятель написал. Восслер Азелас. Мы с ним служили в гарнизоне Далмаски. Теперь он подвизается в столице и зовет поучаствовать в одном предприятии. Вместе с ним.

– Что за предприятие?

– Охота на мага.

Габранта как током прошибло с ног до головы. Он прикрыл веки, стараясь ничем не выдать своих эмоций, но брат все равно почувствовал.

– Оценил, да? Денег много сулят, только...

– Я поеду, – тихо и решительно сказал Ноа.

– Ты спятил? Ты помнишь, чем все обернулось в прошлый раз?

– Именно поэтому.

 

Над столицей медленно нависала ночь. Лучшее время для размышлений. Вот маг и размышлял. Постукивал костяшками пальцев по реторте, оценивая, как продвигается выгонка зелья.

Выгонка продвигалась плохо. Чего-то постоянно не хватало. Аль даже знал – чего. Достаточной концентрации на процессе. Если бы он думал сейчас непосредственно об эксперименте, а не о том, где носят черти одну весьма интересующую его личность...

Нет, надо сосредоточиться. Кровь дракона – три капли. Перетертый рубин – пол чайной ложки. Печень серого грифа, сушеная – на кончике ножа. Настой морской капусты... стоп, это же совершенно лишний ингредиент. А белладонна? Надо туда класть сок корневища или нет?

И наверняка ведь его корабль летает именно на производительной скорости этих самых чертей!

Нет, спокойно. Еще раз. Кровь дракона – три капли...

– Аль, привет! – Ларса осторожно постучал и заглянул в лабораторию. – Ой, ты какую-то штуку исследуешь? Я не помешаю?

Действительно. Аль-Сид уставился на посудину.

– Как ты точно подметил...

– А? – недоуменно переспросил мальчик.

– Это не зелье. Это «какая-то штука», – он осторожно поднял пробирку, не дождавшись окончания реакции, и безжалостно вылил за окно.

За окном что-то хлопнуло, взорвалось и зашипело. Какая-то женщина оглушительно завизжала. Аль-Сид захлопнул раму.

– Ну, – он приветливо улыбнулся, – порадуешь меня новостями?

– Порадую. Я только что был у доктора Сида. Он передал для тебя вот эту книгу по органике, ты ее, кажется, просил.

– Да, точно. А я уже прямо отчаялся, что мне ее дадут почитать.

– Она была у брата просто, а тут он собрался в экспедицию...

Аль-Сид развернулся к ученику так резко, что чуть не стукнулся бедром об угол стола.

– Куда?

– На Кричащие Болота. Ужасно интересно, правда?

– Правда, – чуть хрипло подтвердил Аль.

– Но там ему, конечно же, лишний груз ни к чему и времени на книги не будет.

– Логично. А пилотом у него, конечно же, будет...

– Ффамран. Кто ж ещё? Вэйн больше никакому кораблю, кроме «Штраль» не доверяет.

– Он залетал, значит, в столицу.

– Да. Совсем ненадолго. Запастись провиантом перед дорогой и парочку новых изобретений дока взять. Для исследований в дикой среде, – мальчика просто распирало от важности и интересности принесенных им новостей.

– Вот сука, – тихо, но отчетливо проговорил его учитель.

– А? – недоуменно переспросил Ларса, решив, что ослышался.

Аль-Сид тряхнул головой и вернул на место привычную улыбку.

– На Кричащие Болота, значит? Очень заманчивое путешествие.

– Я бы и сам не отказался отправиться с ними... – со вздохом признался Солидор-младший.

– И я бы не отказался тоже. И разве нас что-то может остановить?

– А как... А ректорат разве позволит?

– А мы не будем спрашивать.

– Ой! А мы сумеем? Правда? Здорово же!

Глаза у мальчишки зажглись искренним восторгом. Аль довольно улыбнулся. А почему бы и нет?

В конце концов, он лучший иллюзионист этого поколения, надо использовать свои способности не только на благо родины.


	3. Глава 2. Недолгие сборы.

За час до рассвета сквозь городские припортовые врата медленно вплыл лайнер «Прекрасная Аркадия». С достоинством пыхнул черно-белой трубой, спустил трапы и начал выгрузку пассажиров и их ценных и бесценных грузов. У трапов пассажиров встречали офицеры таможенной службы: они обращались к ним со степенью вежливости согласно цене приобретенного билета. Но досмотру подвергся каждый.

– Добрый день. Приветствуем вас в столице нашей великой родины, предъявите документы и будьте любезны открыть багаж. Ваше имя?

– Баш фон Ронсенберг.

Второй таможенник сунул нос в документы, хмыкнул, чуть презрительно – Ландис, беднота и холодина же, работу в теплых краях искать приехал...

– А, правда, что в ваших лесах мантикоры с медведями, нажравшись шнапса, танцуют кадриль и играют на...

– ... на языках госслужащих, – с серьезным лицом кивнул пассажир. – Совершеннейшая правда. Сам видел. Зрелище не для слабонервных.

Молодой таможенник, в полтора раза младше Баша (которого, конечно же, еще недавно звали иначе), ошеломленно моргнул и, не глядя, тиснул печать поверх лицензии на ношение оружия. Охотник воспользовался моментом, забрал свои документы и рюкзак и устремился в гостеприимные объятия столицы. Надо было найти подходящую недорогую – недорогую, черт! – гостиницу, а еще – Восслера Йорка Азеласа, который должен был бы доставить его к потенциальному работодателю.

Более всего Габрант остерегался того, что приятель брата раскусит обман. Все же они хоть и близнецы, а всегда были вполне различимы. Но тот мало того, что нашел его сам, без труда выследив в лабиринте аркадийских улочек, так ещё и совершенно не заметил некоторой смены образа. Он вполне нормально воспринял тот факт, что давний армейский собутыльник с течением времени превратился в замкнутого и сурового охотника на монстров. Впрочем, и сам Азелас вел себя чуть иначе, чем Ноа ожидал.

Оно и к лучшему.

– Приветствую, – он крепко пожал руку Габранту. И поправил перевязь с громадным мечом за спиной. Ноа оценил размеры. «Эй, приятель, что сублимируем?» – В самом деле, рад, что ты приехал.

– Я тоже рад, что ты обо мне вспомнил. Расскажешь подробности дела сразу или сперва дашь мне найти кровать в каком-нибудь клоповнике?

Восслер покачал головой.

– Нет времени. Мы уже сегодня должны выдвинуться в экспедицию.

– Экспедицию?

– Пойдем, – и потянул охотника за собой. – Всё объясним на месте.

И Ноа смирился. В конце концов, зарезать его эдакой лопатой в узком переулке будет трудно. Оставалось только надеяться, что столь спешащий выдвинуться работодатель накормит его завтраком.

 

– Терпеть не могу ждать, – Ффамран Бананса, он же – для чужих и полиции – пират, авантюрист и воздухоплаватель Бальфир, раздавил на палубе очередного механического таракана, присланного его родителем для надзора за неуемным чадом, и закрутился на месте, туша загоревшуюся подметку. – Черт! Следующий будет распылять ядовитый газ, что ли?

– А ты их не трогай, – Фран зацепилась ногами за трап и свесилась вниз головой, подметая ушами деревянный настил шканцев. – Они же орудие против твоих врагов. А ты их давишь так. Поберег бы.

– Твоего мнения спросить забыл, – фыркнул Бальфир напарнице и нехорошим взглядом уставился в горизонт.

– Забыл. А если ты так бесишься только со скуки, почему ты не хочешь сойти на берег и проведать...

– Потому что не хочу! – он огрызнулся.

– Врешь.

– Вэйн просил...

– Ты бы прекрасно мог пообщаться с ним и без обсуждения исследовательских инициатив Вэйна.

– Да что ты ко мне привязалась? Я ему ничего не должен, он мне ничего не должен, и я прекрасно могу прожить без того, чтоб в каждый свой приезд отвешивать уйму комплиментов, пересказывать полсотни сплетен с окраин, выкидывать в окно парочку наемных убийц, настойчиво отправлять спать несовершеннолетнего ученика и... ну, ладно, от розаррийского кофе отказываться сложно, но, в конце концов, это не жизненно необходимый напиток, хотя наркота та ещё.

– Ты просто боишься зависимости, – поставила диагноз Фран и, извернувшись каким-то совершенно немыслимым образом, обняла напарника за плечи. – Не дрейфь, капитан. Теперь ты не будешь его видеть целых полтора-два месяца, а там, глядишь, к твоему возвращению найдется, кого ему поить кофе.

– Ага, – кивнул авантюрист и поджал губы. Жирная чайка взлетела со своего насеста на фок-мачте, шлепнула на палубу пятно погадки и унеслась прочь. Бальфир лениво прицелился в неё из револьвера и – ожидаемо – промазал.

Чайка прокричала ему в ответ что-то издевательское. Кажется, с розаррийским акцентом.

 

В неком полуподвальном помещении, за письменным столом, скупо освещенным керосиновой лампой, охотников ждал юный дворянин с ангельским лицом и взглядом матёрого волка. Он радушно улыбнулся, кивнул Ронсенбергу, указывая на стул, и тот с некоторым изумлением понял, что это и есть их работодатель.

А ещё – что этот парень весьма и весьма опасен. С такими лучше не связываться, если жизнь дорога.

– Здравствуйте, Баш. Лорд Раслер Хэйос Набрадия, к вашим услугам, – сказано это было тем неповторимым тоном, который сразу ясно и четко давал понять, кто тут к чьим услугам, на самом деле. –  Я о вас наслышан.

– А я наслышан о вас... – ответил Габрант, но потом всё же поправился: – Вернее, о ваших землях. Последние присоединенные, да? Странно видеть вас здесь. Ведь ваше место теперь в Сенате?

– Именно так. Вы, я вижу, неплохо разбираетесь в политике и географии. Но недостаточно хорошо. В Сенате заседает мой дядя. И мой дед. А я всего лишь – наследник ничего не значащего титула, более не подкрепленного ни землями, ни богатством. Вот и добываю себе пропитание наиболее подходящим для этого способом.

– Убивая магов? – уточнил охотник и тут же мысленно посоветовал себе укоротить язык, но тщетно, следующий вопрос успел с него сорваться. – Это сейчас настолько прибыльное дело?

Раслер улыбнулся.

– Да. Я дворянин, меня с детства закаляли выдерживать магические атаки, алхимические яды и распознавать иллюзии.

«Я тоже дворянин, – раздраженно подумал Ноа, – но у родителей на подобную закалку никогда не хватало денег.

– Так куда мне еще идти? У меня нет иного таланта. Я заурядный художник, посредственный музыкант. И превосходный убийца. Но мы ведь не обсуждать мои таланты собрались, а готовиться к важному делу. Вы готовы?

– Я просто хотел бы уточнить. Вы иммунны к атакам магов. А мы... я – нет, чем я могу быть вам полезен?

– Ваша с Восслером задача прикрывать мою спину от атак немагических. Следить, слушать, наблюдать, докладывать мне обо всем увиденном. Конечно же, если у вас появится возможность подобраться к магу поближе и чтоб он не заподозрил в вас потенциального убийцу, наносите удар немедля. Такую погань надо выжигать всеми средствами. Оплата будет соответствующая. Клиент у нас – не скупой. Пообещал три миллиона за обоих, вы, Баш, получите двадцать процентов от этой суммы.

Габрант кивнул. Звучало все это достаточно разумно. К тому же, попробовав «подобраться к магу поближе» и – возможно – убить его в команде, приобретя соответствующие навыки можно было бы приступать к осуществлению своей мести...

Разве не за этим он повторно приехал в Аркадию?

– По рукам. На кого мы выходим?

– О! У нас будет отличный улов, – лорд Раслер достал из стола папку и выложил на стол две фотографии. – Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска и Вэйн Карудас Солидор.

Ноа очень хотел сдержать изумленный вопль, потому просто судорожно втянул в себя воздух и закашлялся. Восслер утешающе похлопал его по плечу.

– Да, сильные мажонки. Но мы справимся, будь уверен.

 

– Кого ты запросила у Сената? – Вэйн смотрел на Ашелию неприятным взглядом. Таким взглядом смотрят на нашкодившего котенка: и бить жалко, и убить, гадину, хочется, чтоб больше неповадно было!

Аш гордо расправила плечи, уверенная в своей правоте.

– Что значит кого? Я попросила предоставить нам опытных геодезиста и метеоролога, а также команду технического персонала. Или ты думал, я сама буду бегать с теодолитом или варить вам, оглоедам, обед?

– Вообще-то, я предполагал заняться наймом самостоятельно. Взять проверенных людей.

– Ну-ну-ну, видишь, я избавила тебя и нас от лишней работы - рассмеялась девушка. – Кто может быть провереннее работников, отобранных службой безопасности Сената? Мимо них и радиоактивный комар не пролетит.

– И таракан не проползет? – ехидно осведомился Бальфир, спустившийся к ним в каюту.

– А то!

Вэйн вздохнул. Отменить письмо Ашелии не было никакого шанса. А о службе безопасности он был весьма невысокого мнения, потому что точно знал – все, что не касалось непосредственно их подопечных, они выполняли спустя рукава, лишь бы от них отвязались. Прецедент уже случался. И не один.

Но как объяснить это дочери спикера Сената?

– В любом случае, уже поздно, – пожал плечами капитан корабля. – Надеюсь, они пришлют какую-нибудь симпатичную незакомплексованную девчонку.

– Тебе мало нас с Фран? – Аш не удержалась от соблазна поддеть старого приятеля.

– Фран – не девчонка, – хмыкнул тот в ответ, – а ты...

– А я? – возмущенно нахмурилась магичка, ожидая продолжения реплики.

– А ты не геодезист! – Бальфир ухмыльнулся и на всякий случай спрятался за Вэйна. И не зря – в голову ему тут же полетело бронзовое пресс-папье, уклоняясь от которого, они с Вэйном синхронно нырнули за стол.

– Никогда не думал, что «не-геодезист» для магички будет оскорблением, – Бальфир прицокнул языком.

– Просто она хорошо умеет читать между строк, олух. – Вэйн вздохнул. А ведь предприятие обещало быть таким успешным... – Ладно, давайте продолжим обсуждение маршрута.

– Давайте! – Бальфир помахал белым платком из-под стола, и Ашелия милостиво позволила им выбраться из укрытия.

 

 

Лорд Раслер и его команда появились на аэропристани ровно в десять утра. Предварительно Габранта все же накормили завтраком и выдали краткий набор инструкций по обращению и общению с магами. Завтрак был скуден, а от инструкций пухла голова. Оставалось только надеяться на поддержку более опытных товарищей и на то, что он со своим везением не встрянет, куда не надо.

А ещё он боялся и одновременно хотел увидеть Вэйна. Очень хотел. Нечеловечески. Впору подозревать себя в оборотничестве, ведь такие страсти нормальным людям как-то несвойственны.

По крайней мере, он не испытывал ничего подобного, будучи нормальным человеком. До той памятной встречи с магом.

Маг ведь его наверняка узнает. Ну что с того, что он представится именем Баша или его представит Раслер? Ничего это не изменит, у Ноа на лице все будет написано.

Они подошли к кораблю.

– Это что? – шепотом спросил Ноа у Восслера. До сего момента он видел быстроходные корабли только в книжках и высоко в небе, так что и не рассмотреть совсем. А тут...

– Это бригантина, – чуть снисходительно пояснил Азелас. – Не самое мощное боевое судно, но удобное в управлении.

– Приветствую вас на борту «Штраля», – капитан судна поздоровался с Раслером, а потом уставился на Ноа. Охотник чуть сглотнул, стараясь не показать виду, что узнал этого человека. Черт, ведь это он нанимал его в Ландисе! И не требовал потом возвращения аванса за невыполненную работу...

В голове Ронсенберга черными пауками зашевелились подозрения. И начали плести паутину, связывая события одно с другим. Значит, тогда все было подстроено?

Окончательно пауки восторжествовали, когда на палубе появился Вэйн Солидор собственной персоной и приобнял человека, назвавшегося Бальфиром, за плечи.

– Итак, это и есть наша техническая команда, присланная Сенатом? – ошеломленно переспросил Вэйн.

– Ага, – Бальфир повернулся к Вэйну и шепотом уточнил:

– Узнал?

– Спрашиваешь. Вот же какой... подарок судьбы. Теперь ей осталось еще добить нас учеными...

– Доброго дня! – к веревочному трапу, оттеснив рыцарей, быстрым шагом подошла яркая рыжеволосая девица в мужском наряде и задрала голову. – Это корыто, я так понимаю, «Штраль»? Могу ли я поговорить с руководителем экспедиции?

– А эта лошадь судя по всему и есть наш геодезист, – недовольно осклабился Бальфир. Назвать его «Штраль» корытом!

Девица услышала и повернулась к нему.

– Прошу прощения, капитан, с языка сорвалось, я привыкла летать на более... солидных кораблях. Да, я геодезист. А мой старший брат, – она махнула рукой в сторону худющего, нескладного парня, который, пригибаясь от тяжести груза, волок за ней несколько чемоданов, рюкзак и футляр с треногой, – метеоролог. Нас прислал Сенат, так что будьте добры обеспечьте достойную встречу. Так. Кто из вас Солидор?

– К вашим услугам, – улыбнулся Вэйн. – А вы, мэм?

– Лорд и леди Ламонт и Алиса Лиделл, – она приятно улыбнулась ему в ответ, явно игнорируя раздраженного капитана бригантины. – Очень приятно познакомиться. Мы можем подниматься на борт?

Вэйн обернулся к Бальфиру:

– С позволения капитана...

– А у меня есть выбор? – фыркнул тот.

– Вот и отличненько, – Алиса вскарабкалась на палубу ловко, как обезьянка, в отличие от рыцарей, поднимавшихся следом, она явно делала это не в первый раз.

– Ну ладно вам, кэп, не будьте злюкой. Покажете мне корабль? А я, может, что умного вам подскажу...

– А вы что-то понимаете в кораблях?

– Я их обож... – Алиса запнулась ненадолго, но небрежно улыбнулась своей заминке и продолжила: – Я ими очень интересуюсь, правда-правда. Возможно, чуть позже вы могли организовать для меня экскурсию, а то я могу и сама везде заглянуть... А вы ведь не откажете симпатичной девушке?

– Незакомплексованой, - тихонько хмыкнул Вэйн, стараясь смотреть на барышню, а не на Ронсенберга, затаскивавшего багаж в трюм. С этим еще надо будет разобраться. Подробней!

– Девушке, ага, – так же тихо усмехнулась Фран, наблюдая, как Бальфир пытается сопротивляться чужой настойчивости.

– У меня сейчас полно дел, – буркнул капитан и спасся бегством.

Геодезист ухмыльнулась, дернула плечиком и принялась помогать брату забираться на корабль.

Ноа поставил последнюю коробку в трюм и с ужасом представил, что его ждет дальше. «Ещё ведь не поздно сбежать», - мелькнула в голове мудрая мысль, но не задержалась там и отправилась дальше.


	4. Глава 3. Знакомства: старые и новые.

Гондола неторопливо рассекала воздушный океан. Пассажиры, несколько раз пытавшиеся высунуться в иллюминаторы и посмотреть на землю сверху, наконец, угомонились и разбрелись по каютам. Команда в лице капитана (по совместительству – пилота) и техника (по совместительству – основной движущей силы корабля) устало выдохнула и вернулась к работе. Каждый занимался своими делами.  
В тесной каюте на две койки и один откидной столик отчего-то совершенно не предусматривалось наличие места для множества крайне полезных вещей. Но большую их часть Алиса всё же затолкала под этот самый столик и скептически уставилась на получившуюся кучу малу. Затем осторожно выволокла из кучи футляр с мензулой и привязала к одной из стоек в каюте. Если гондолу шатнет слишком резко, футляр уцелеет.  
Места в каюте стало ещё меньше.  
Нет, даже мысли не возникло оставить ценный инвентарь в багажном отделении. И одежду с косметикой тоже – не спускаться же туда каждый раз за свежим бельем и зубной щеткой? Она недолго пожалела об отсутствии в своей сумочке вшитого расширителя пространства, но – увы! – простому инженеру он никак не по карману.  
Кстати, о простых инженерах. И прочей обслуге. Девушка нахмурилась и поскребла подбородок в задумчивости. Что-то слишком много подозрительного народу сунулось на «Штраль» одновременно. С ними самими-то все понятно, о себе они все знали, а вот остальные... что-то Алиса не помнила, чтоб видела документы на эту бравую команду подсобных рабочих. А в той неразберихе, которую маги устроили с экспедицией, что-нибудь обязательно бы мелькнуло.  
Но – нет. Странно. Подозрительно.  
В каюту буквально впал Ламонт. Он сиял.  
– Так здорово! Мы так быстро и красиво взлетели, это было невероятно! Ты видел?  
– Видела, – сосредоточено поправила брата Алиса, продолжая гипнотизировать футляр. Футляр в страхе кренился.  
– И корабль прекрасен! Очень удобно все, так близко расположено...  
– Учти, что тут ещё и стенки тонкие. Облегченной конструкции.  
– Тканые?  
– Да. В соседних каютах наверняка слышат твой восторг, – она сделала нарочитую паузу и выразительным ехидным голоском добавила:  
– И потешаются. Если ничем полезным не заняты.  
– Оу, – Ламонт чуть сник. – Прости. Я не подумал.  
– Не переживай, братишка, – девица улыбнулась и успокаивающе потрепала его по щеке. – Ты меня этим восторгом не смутил совершенно. Значит, тебе нравится это корыто?  
– Ты же сама знаешь, что это не корыто, зачем ругаешься? – юноша улыбнулся в ответ. – Чем думаешь заняться в ближайшее время?  
Алиса выпрямилась:  
– Почитаю. Надо вложить в голову огромный кусок информации о месте нашего следования. И не вздумай отвлекать меня разговорами! – последнее прозвучало угрожающе, но вопреки своим словам девушка подмигнула брату и на удивление тихо выскользнула из каюты.  
– Итак, что ты думаешь о сложившейся ситуации, друг мой? – нейтрально начал разговор Вэйн, когда они с капитаном остались одни на мостике.  
– Задницей чую неприятности, – мрачно ответил тот, и Вэйн кивнул. Ситуация была слишком сложной, в обычной – Бальфир не опустился бы до грубостей. – Наша главная задача сейчас – уберечь Ашелию. Она может таких дров наломать, если ей это покажется необходимым... Впрочем, ты её знаешь лучше меня. Что мне тебе рассказывать.  
Вэйн снова кивнул. Подруга детских лет, с которой они вместе когда-то ловили огни святого Эльма на мачтах кораблей и плели гобелены из фейерверков, была несомненно отважной, упрямой и решительной при необходимости. Но, к сожалению, действовала по принципу «вижу цель – не вижу препятствий». И зачастую, устремляясь вперед, не замечала тех опасностей, ради которых стоило бы обернуться назад.  
– Мне кажется, – после некоторых размышлений осторожно заметил Бальфир, – нам бы стоило оставить всю эту непонятную команду в ближайшем порту и дальше лететь самим.  
– Под каким предлогом? – Вэйн скривился. – И Аша права – без специалистов в экспедиции нам не обойтись.  
– Мы могли бы заглянуть к Реддасу. Уж прости, но тем, кто работает за наши деньги, а не за деньги Сената, я буду доверять больше. И.. твой отец вряд ли остался в стороне от набора этих «волонтеров».  
Солидор ощутимо вздрогнул. Смерил друга неприятным взглядом.  
– Я не намерен обсуждать с тобой своего отца, – он прищелкнул пальцами перед носом собеседника. – Как бы там ни было, ни политика, ни внутренние дела семьи тебя не касаются.  
– Они касаются тебя. Ты – мой друг. По крайней мере, – Бальфир смотрел прямо и твердо, нисколько не смущаясь попытками Вэйна увести разговор в сторону, – мне казалось, я – твой друг в достаточной степени, чтоб ты не пытался заткнуть мне рот пустыми отговорками.  
– Если ты так не любишь моего отца, тебя не смущает, что я его наследник? Во всем, а не только магического дара и нажитого состояния?  
– Нет. Ты – не его более молодая копия, как пытаешься убедить всех. И даже звание «братоубийцы», повешенное на тебя отцом, не делает тебя таким.  
– Я не желаю обсуждать это сейчас, – отрезал Вэйн и отвернулся, уставился на облака, оглаживавшие стекла иллюминаторов. Бальфир смотрел на него долго, ждал – обернется, продолжит разговор? Но нет. Он был упрям никак не меньше Ашелии.  
Упрямее даже своего отца.  
– Ладно, – сдался капитан. – Тогда обсудим курс. На Бальфонхейм залетим? Прогуляем девочек по магазинам, перекинемся парой словечек со знакомыми?  
– Залетим. Там должна быть интересующая меня информация. И компоненты для зелий.  
– Заметано. Значит, сейчас два румба вправо и направление на норд-ост-тень-ост, – он поднес губы к переговорной трубке с машинным отделением. – Фран, добавь скорости. Ветер вбок.  
Габрант чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Нет, вроде бы все было хорошо. Лорд Раслер, которого теперь в целях конспирации нельзя было называть лордом, представил их Ашелии Далмаске и Вэйну. Легенды у них у всех были простые и незатейливые – подсобные рабочие и одновременно солдаты охраны, оптимальное сочетание, никогда ведь не знаешь, что там ждет тебя в Диких Землях, такие люди всегда нужны.  
Ашелия показалась Габранту довольно приятной девушкой, хоть и магичкой. Хотя по сравнению с этой стервой-геодезистом любая покажется ангелом, даже эта непонятная девица с кроличьими ушами, одевающаяся, как суккуб. Вот уж кого стоило побрызгать святой водой, непременно...  
– Меня нельзя святой водой, господин охотник, – негромко произнесла девица. Габрант вздрогнул и уставился на неё, пытаясь прикинуть, успеет ли он убить до того, как убьют его, или уже пора просто бежать за парашютом. – Нет, я не читаю мыслей. У вас на лице все написано, – девица насмешливо прищурилась. – Но если вы меня обольете святой водой, корабль может и упасть. И мы все погибнем, правда, будет жаль?  
– Да, – на всякий случай согласился охотник. Он внезапно почувствовал немалое уважение к этому спокойному и саркастичному созданию, которое язык не поворачивался назвать человеком.  
Девица кивнула и вышла из кают-компании. Габрант огляделся по сторонам: нет, их короткий обмен репликами остался незамеченным остальными. Даже сам капитан (Бальфир, как вспомнил охотник), казалось, был полностью поглощен разговором с Вэйном пассажирами.  
Расслер улыбался Ашелии, магичка благосклонно улыбалась в ответ. Чего греха таить – он был недурен собой и, судя по всему, умел нравиться девушкам. Опять же – молод, наверняка энергичен в постели, хотя чего-то ему будет не хватать, некоторой изюминки, загадочности... Габрант поймал себя на мысли, что он всерьез раздумывает о сексуальной привлекательности своего нанимателя и ужаснулся. «Это все приворот и близость мага», – решил он. Еще недавно ему бы и в голову не пришли такие мысли о мужчине настолько младше него самого...  
С другой стороны, Вэйн тоже младше. Однако это не мешает думать о нем, как об объекте влечения. Самого разного и не только сексуального.  
Почему-то сейчас Габранту очень хотелось, чтоб маг просто поговорил с ним. Наедине, о чем угодно – о погоде, о приманках для певчих фениксов, о том, какие ботанические изыски он предпочитает получать в подарок ранним утром перед началом завтрака и чем вообще предпочитает завтракать... Интересно, когда Расслер убьет мага, это все пройдет? Или так и будет мучить его несбывшимся?  
Ноа очень хотелось это узнать. И он боялся этого знания, до дрожи в коленях и онемения губ.  
Он боялся, что может не дать Расслеру убить ЕГО мага.  
Алиса как раз задумчиво осматривала одну из стоек фермы, когда Фран неожиданно появилась у неё за спиной.  
– А мы-то полагали, что вы спокойно отдыхаете в своей каюте, – в голосе виеры звучала укоризна, но когда инженер обернулась к ней, то успела заметить в глазах насмешку. И понимание.  
– Я вышла проветриться, – улыбнулась та и выразительно развела руками. – Скучно сидеть на одном месте.  
– Проветриваются обычно на палубе.  
– Там слишком много народу.  
– И все же технический коридор – моя вотчина, – Фран хмыкнула. – Что бы вам не хотелось ему доказать, я не хочу, чтоб вы крутились к меня под ногами и мешали работать.  
– Я уйду, – кивнула Алиса. – Только сперва, госпожа механик, вы не объясните мне, когда вы успели схватить коррозию на несущих конструкциях?  
Фран помрачнела и приблизилась к стойке, на которую указывала собеседница.  
– Я не вижу...  
– Внутри. Свежая. Прикрытая слоем качественного наваждения. А вы ведь проходили техобследование в Аркадисе.  
Виера несколько секунд буравила взглядом металл, потом кивнула.  
– Да. Теперь вижу. Но как это возможно? Ты знаешь?  
– Есть один известный мне вариант, хотя и достаточно редкий. Газ, который может переносить заклятья. Мы рухнем вниз по первому слову того, кто его к нам впустил. Включайте вентиляцию.  
– Это потребует дополнительных ресурсов, хотя мы сможем пополнить их на Бальфонхейме. Я сообщу капитану.  
– Только обо мне не сообщай, ладно? Не хочу, чтоб он подумал, будто я лезу в его дела.  
– Но ты же лезешь, – Фран хмыкнула.  
– Совсем чуть-чуть, – Алиса свела вместе указательный и большой пальцы, показывая, сколько это – её «чуть-чуть». – Ты ведь не сообщишь?  
– Почему?  
– Ммм, из женской солидарности? – рыжая скорчила умильную рожицу. Фран ухмыльнулась:  
– Ну, разве что. И мне хочется посмотреть на его лицо, когда он узнает.  
– А мне-то как хочется...


	5. Глава 4. На горизонте сгущаются тучи.

Первым забеспокоился Ламонт. Он долго разглядывал надвигающуюся тучу в бинокль, затем считал обороты флюгера, прикрепленного к юту гондолы, черкал что-то в блокноте. Туча ему не нравилась совершенно.

– Али, – неуверенно позвал он сестру, и та подошла ближе, дернула бровью вопросительно – что, мол?

– Мне не нравится эта туча, – честно сказал юноша.

Алиса взяла у него бинокль.

– Хм, – сказала она. – Большая, конечно. Штормовая. Но насколько я могу судить, наши курсы не пересекаются. Ветер её отнесет от нас…

– Должен бы. Но не относит. Она тянется за нами! Сама погляди ещё раз.

Девушка глянула ещё раз, нахмурилась. Затем глянула на флюгер и нахмурилась ещё больше.

– Действительно.

– Я думаю, она на привязи. Ты говорила мне об этом когда-то, помнишь?

– Я плохо чувствую погодниковские штучки, – честно ответила Алиса. – И полностью доверяю тебе в этом вопросе. Кстати, – она уставилась на флюгер, – а ведь Бальфир поменял курс…

– Да он упоминал что-то о развороте Бальфонхейму...

Девушка побледнела. Схватила брата за плечи, разворачивая.

– В каюту живо! – рявкнула она не по-женски грубо. – Пристегнись и держись! Если она на привязи, сейчас её от смены курса шатнет к нам по инерции, и мы влетим в шторм. Ну? Чего стал?!

– А ты как же? – юноша сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился, оглядываясь на сестру.

– А я – к капитану. Может, удастся выровнять курс.

И умчалась вверх по лестнице, звонка стуча каблучками по металлическим ступеням.

Шторм налетел внезапно. Вот, казалось, только что капитан требовал в громкоговоритель, чтоб все разошлись по каютам, только-только – наскоро проводил инструктаж по технике безопасности, заключавшийся в простом правиле: «Пристегни ремни, держись за поручень и носа из каюты не высовывай!», всего несколько мгновений назад Фран споро взбиралась по трапам наверх, прижимая уши к голове, а уже корабль треплет на ветру, уже закручивает, встряхивает и переворачивает.

Незакрепленные вещи мотались по каютам, как шарики в детской погремушке. Габрант еле успел увернуться от меча Восслера и перехватить его за рукоять, а в голову уже летел тяжелый походный котелок. Сам Восслер позеленел и выглядел совершенно отвратительно, Ронсенберг держался получше. Однажды он – так уж получилось – летал на полуприрученной виверне и удержался, несмотря на то, что тварь постоянно норовила его сбросить. По сравнению с той тряской воздушный шторм казался совершеннейшей нелепицей.

Восслер простонал жалко, выматерился и скрутился. Габрант понял намек и швырнул к нему горшок.

– Только крышку сразу закрывай, – проорал напарнику, пытаясь перекрыть звук ревущего ветра. Тот кивнул, и его тут же вырвало. Габрант поморщился. Брезгливым он не был, это было бы слишком значительной помехой работе, но запах вызывал желание немедленно выйти из каюты, наплевав на технику безопасности.

Было и ещё что-то, что звало из каюты прочь. Какое-то невнятное предчувствие, дурное, скребущее – дергало его прочь, звало, просило поторопиться…

Габрант даже головой помахал, пытаясь в себя прийти. Ну, зачем ему бы сдалось выпираться сейчас на палубу, что там может быть такого, отчего бы ему жизнь вдруг стала не дорога?

А оно всё скребло и скребло, Восслер блевал, с полки свалился и больно стукнул по колену патронташ, Габрант уже выть был готов следом за напарником – что за наваждение? – когда внезапно послышался страшный металлический скрежет, и тут уж он не выдержал. Отстегнул ремни, рванул прочь, в коридор, пытаясь определить одновременно – источник звука и какого лешего его туда так тянет?

Источник он определил быстро. Рухнула одна из опор-ребер, поддерживающих целостность гондолы. Просто перекрутилась – Габрант никогда не думал, что так бывает – и распалась на две части.

Потом Алиса Лиделл скажет поучительно: «Вот так металл работает на разрыв», и прочитает целую лекцию по материаловедению Ашелии, которую угораздит спросить: «Как это «работает», если совсем не работает, а падает?» Потом.

Сейчас же никто ничего подобного не говорил, а Габрант все равно неотрывно смотрел на торчащий стержень, на хлопающий разорванный парусин и на отчаянно цепляющегося за снасть Вэйна.

За каким чертом и его понесло на палубу, Габрант не думал. Он думал: если сейчас канат перетрется, маг упадет. И никакая его хваленая магия, даже если он умеет левитировать, его не спасет, потому что невозможно левитировать в шторме.

Это был шанс. Это был шикарнейший шанс, предоставленный Габранту самим провидением! Он мог ему помочь, достав нож и перерезав канат для верности. Он мог ничего не делать, а просто стоять и смотреть, как маг из последних сил будет цепляться за жизнь и сполна насладиться этой агонией.

Вместо этого он заорал:

– Держись крепче! – и, привязав себя к уцелевшей стойке, взялся подтягивать канат двумя руками.

Чувство, которое выгнало его на палубу, победно мурлыкало ему в ухо какой-то бравурный маршик, отдаленно напоминающий свадебный.

Впрочем, вопрос о том, что понадобилось магу у злосчастной стойки, всё же был озвучен. Только не Габрантом, конечно, а капитаном.

– Ты сдурел, да? Ты сдурел?! – орал Бальфир на друга, пытаясь жестикулировать вывихнутой рукой. – Я что сказал? Я неясно сказал? Всем сидеть по каютам, какого черта тебя понесло прочь?

Вэйн подождал, пока он оторется, и, наконец, соизволил объясниться:

– Я почувствовал чужое воздействие. Магическое. В рубке, понимаешь? Я вообще-то тебя собирался спасать, идиота…

– А в итоге спасать пришлось тебя самого, – буркнул Бальфир. – Хорошо, что этот солдат тоже не слушает инструкций, а то б остались от тебя только рога и копыта, как от того козлика.

– У меня нет рогов и копыт даже в демонической форме, – оскорбился Вэйн.

– Значит, ничего бы не осталось.

Габрант чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Разбирательства между двумя закадычными друзьями не предполагали участия третьего, но уйти он тоже не мог – Вэйн хотел с ним поговорить.

Глупо, неправильно было отказывать в такой просьбе, прозвучавшей после того, как ты втащил зазнобу своего сердца на твердую поверхность, прижал к деревянной переборке, чтоб не улететь вдвоем, и поцеловал так, как давно мечтал.

А после – Вэйн отдышался и попросил помочь ему добраться до рубки. И обязательно потом поговорить.

А теперь говорил в основном Бальфир, говорил много и не по делу, что-то про то, что они где-то подцепили «жучка», и нет, это не отцовский, отцовские без магии, а этого Фран еле отцепила вместе со штормом, и что надо быть вдвойне и втройне осторожнее, потому что всё дело принимает слишком серьезный оборот и, возможно, они так и не долетят до Диких Земель с таким балластом…

На слове «балласт» Бальфир выразительно покосился на Габранта, а Вэйн стукнул ладонью по столу и холодно сообщил:

– Руководитель экспедиции – я. И я решаю, что нам балласт, а что нет, поэтому свои подозрения ты можешь спокойно выкинуть за борт.

Бальфир покачал головой, но спорить отчего-то не стал. В рубку вернулась Фран. Виера выглядела невероятно усталой и потрепанной. Алиса, которая всё это время незаметно – вот странность! – находилась рядом с ними, встала, чтоб напоить её из фляги и усадить на диванчик для отдыха. Виера благодарно кивнула и что-то сказала шепотом.

– А я предупреждала, – негромко заметила Алиса и неприятным взглядом уставилась на Габранта. Тот ответил ей тем же, она ему совершенно не нравилась.

И вообще, откуда она взялась, он был готов поклясться, что не видел её, когда они с Вэйном ввалились в рубку.

Хотя кто-то же перевязал руку капитану, сам он себе правую так аккуратно ни за что бы не затянул.

«Интересно, – подумал Габрант, – а почему никто не интересуется, что она делала не в каюте?»

С Вэйном они все-таки поговорили. Стоя на верхней палубе, вдалеке от других глаз. Вэйн оперся локтями на перила и смотрел на совершенно безоблачное небо. На горизонте маячили смутные очертания Бальфонхейма.

Габрант очень хотел его убить. Невероятно. Вот казалось бы – вынь нож из-за пояса, нанеси всего один удар в открытое горло и все мучения окончатся, жизнь снова придет в порядок. Но он не мог. И это ужасало.

– Тяжело тебе? – спросил Вэйн, не глядя ему в лицо.

Габранту хотелось заорать, или обматерить мага как-нибудь погрубее, или всё-таки ударить – не кинжалом, так кулаком, но он просто стоял рядом и молчал.

– И мне тяжело, – внезапно признался Вэйн и обернулся к Габранту. – Узы – они двусторонние. Бьют обоих. Не самое удачное заклятье вышло, Венат меня забыла предупредить.

– Венат? – ошеломленно переспросил Габрант, только затем, чтоб не было этой одуряющей, тягучей паузы.

– Это… неважно. Мой учитель. Большего тебе знать не обязательно. Но на Бальфонхейме есть все ингредиенты для антидота. Как только мы пришвартуемся, можем найти подходящую лавку, и я заварю нужный настой. Избавимся от уз в два счета.

«Так я тебе и поверил!»

– Результат будет таким же, как в прошлый раз?

– В прошлый? А, нет. Я понимаю твое недоверие. Если хочешь, ты можешь просто сойти на острове, найти антидот самостоятельно и спокойно отправится домой.

– Нет, - твердо сказал Габрант. – Я останусь. Я нанялся на работу. И я её выполню.

Он имел в виду работу на Раслера, но Вэйн не почувствовал подвоха в этих словах. Улыбнулся приятно, пожал ему руку.

– Тогда оставайся. Я буду рад. Надеюсь, у меня будет возможность вернуть долг.

– Долг?

– Жизнь, – без тени улыбки ответил Вэйн.


	6. Глава 5. У причала.

На Бальфонхейме было светло, тепло и мухи не кусали – не долетали. Острые скалы пирсов и причалов воздушных кораблей уходили ввысь на километры над уровнем моря, корабли без конца швартовались к ним на разных уровнях и уходили в плаванье, освобождая места новым.  
Бальфир подвел корабль к хорошо знакомому причалу, помахал рукой швартовщикам, бросил канаты, пока Фран держала руль. Пассажиры уже в нетерпении толпились на палубе, некоторые из них смотрели на воздушный порт во все глаза – они были тут впервые.  
Ашелия и Раслер с интересом осматривали всё подряд, с восторгом перебивали друг друга, любовались проходящими мимо кораблями. Даже Алиса растеряла былой покой и, радостно взвизгнув:  
\- Ой, «Солнце Розаррии», какая неожиданная встреча! – вцепилась Раслеру в плечо, привставая на цыпочках и почти перевешиваясь за борт. Раслер неловко дернул рукой, несколько раздраженно сбрасывая ладонь девушки, подтолкнул её в бок. Оказавшийся рядом Ламонт еле-еле успел поймать сестру за талию – так бы и ухнула вниз, иначе.  
\- Ой, - повторилась Алиса, деланно-невинно улыбаясь нахмурившейся Аш. – Извините-извините, - прощебетала, - забылась! Наслаждайтесь видами, не смею больше мешать.  
Ашелия смерила девицу презрительным взглядом, но та уже подхватила брата за руку и помчалась к трапу, желая побыстрее ступить на твердую землю. Уже следом за ними двинулись Раслер с Ашелией и Вэйн с Ноа. Восслер и Фран должны были оставаться на корабле, а Бальфир собирался сойти на берег чуть позже, когда завершит все судовые дела и точно определится со списком необходимых расходов.  
Пассажиры шумели и весело переговаривались, решая, кто чем займется и когда им необходимо будет вернуться на корабль. Прежде чем каждая пара разошлась по своим делам, Раслер успел отозвать Ронсенберга в сторону и отдать несколько указаний. Ноа кивал и запоминал. Вэйн неподалеку тоже что-то втолковывал Ашелии, но та его почти не слушала, все больше смотрела по сторонам и на Раслера.  
Крохотную божью коровку, проползшую по плечу и заползшую Раслеру под воротник, никто из магов не заметил.  
Аль-Сид Маргрейс смотрел на собеседника неприятным, неотрывным взглядом:  
– Что значит, вы туда не полетите?  
Собеседник, капитан бригантины «Солнце Розаррии», даже сгорбился чуть под этим взглядом, всем своим видом демонстрируя осознание вины и раскаяние:  
– Нам запретили. В ближайшее время сказали – ни-ни, за пределы разведанных территорий не соваться.  
– Я не понимаю. Отец отдал такой приказ? – маг вскочил и прошелся по небольшой комнатушке, в которой велась беседа. – Что за глупость!  
Капитан сдержанно кашлянул. Маргрейс прекратил расхаживать и развел руками в стороны:  
– Да, вы правы, не нам обсуждать подобное, мотивы этого поступка и его последствия отец видит гораздо лучше меня…  
Говоря все это, Маргрейс некрасиво кривил губы – нервно и зло. Так балованные, капризные, но уже подросшие дети говорят о решении родителей не давать им сладостей до праздников.  
– Но, черт возьми! – он подошел к капитану почти вплотную, возвышаясь над сидящим и заглядывая ему в лицу сверху вниз. – Неужели никто не летит туда?  
– Мне неизвестны такие суда, – осторожно сказал капитан. – Среди законопослушных экипажей вы таких не найдете, сеньор.  
– Хорошо, – внезапно успокоился Аль-Сид и уселся на стол напротив собеседника. – Понимаю. Тогда скажите, кто из незаконопослушных розаррийцев сейчас швартуется на причалах Бальфонхейма.  
Габрант внимательно следил за Солидором. Это казалось необходимым сейчас как воздух. Не отрывать взгляда от прямой спины, от волн иссиня-черных волос, небрежно разметанных по плечам. И от поджарых ягодиц, и до половины не прикрытых летной курткой. Габранта раздирало двумя противоречивыми желаниями – впрочем, темный переулок, в который следовало затолкать мага, присутствовал в обоих вариантах.  
– Я всё слышу, – с легкой угрозой сказал маг. – Не материализуй желания так явно, они могут исполниться.  
– Что, простите? – Габрант нагнал Вэйна и пошел рядом. «Не материализовывать» получалось легче, когда они шли рядом.  
– Я понимаю, что ты уже устал от всего этого, – сочувственно проговорил Вэйн. – Но всё же стоит себя хоть немного контролировать. Я же, в конце концов, сдерживаю свои эмоции достаточно успешно.  
– Между прочим, – огрызнулся Ноа, – ты мог быть к этому готов. В отличие от меня, ты всё это сам подстроил.  
– Между прочим, – раздражающе мягко улыбнулся Вэйн, – ты это заслужил. Ты собирался убить меня и получить за это деньги.  
«И убью!» – зло подумал Габрант.  
– Между прочим, ты сам себя заказал! – рявкнул он. – Или ты думал, я не сложу два и два? Личность твоего дружка-пирата и моего таинственного заказчика?!  
Вокруг них внезапно стало тихо. Толпа людей вокруг них разом заинтересованно повернула головы, прислушиваясь. Где-то лязгнул меч, Ноа и сам потянулся к рукояти.  
Вэйн щелкнул пальцами, и они вдвоем очутились в каком-то темном и пустом пространстве. Габрант заозирался по сторонам, глянул вверх и вниз, но даже какой-либо плоскости под ногами не увидел. Они словно зависли в абсолютном ничто.  
Они? Был ли рядом маг?  
– Уел, – спокойно проговорил голос Вэйна. – Но всё же не стоит орать об этом на улицах. Видишь ли, на Бальфонхейме у моего дружка-пирата больше веса и влияния, чем у меня. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Ноа. Он уже вновь был собран и готов к действиям. «Чертовы мажеские штучки! Как только он вернет меня в обычное пространство, я вцеплюсь ему в глотку».  
– А раз так, обещай мне вести себя хорошо, когда я верну нас обоих назад. Иначе, зелья и избавления нам не видать, как ушей чокобо.  
– У чокобо, на самом деле, есть уши, – буркнул Габрант.  
– Я знаю. Ну?  
Ноа глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Обещаю. Возвращай.  
Послышался короткий довольный смешок, и Вэйн вновь щелкнул пальцами. Солнце резко ударило по глазам, и на некоторое время Ноа забыл обо всех прочих своих желаниях, только стоял и моргал.  
– Вот так, значит, ты всё же обучаем. Это радует, – сказал Вэйн. – И, кстати, мы уже пришли.

Раслер и Ашелия тоже плутали переулками шумного Бальфонхейма, вдоль пестрых лавочек и развалов самого разнообразного товара. На одном из таких развалов Ашелия обнаружила кусок ярко-алой ткани.  
– Это набедренный платок, – с готовностью пояснил торговец. – Завязывается во-о-от так, и очень удобно, можно носить вместо юбки.  
– А не слишком коротко? – с некоторым сомнением уточнила Аш, вертясь перед зеркалом.  
– Нет, ну что вы! – торговец заискивающе улыбнулся и с надеждой глянул на Раслера – поддержите, мол. – К тому же, если вы волнуетесь об излишнем внимании – зря, у вас же такое достойное сопровождение.  
– Вам действительно идет, – дипломатично заметил Раслер. Нельзя было не признать, что голые колени Ашелии смотрелись весьма привлекательно.  
Потом они приобрели ещё пару браслетов:  
– Очень удобные! – отметила Аш. – Хорошо будут конденсировать энергию.  
От этих слов ювелир расплылся в невозможно широкой и приятной улыбке и незаметно доложил недостающие монетки к сдаче.  
Потом зашли в бистро, выпили по чашечке холодного кофе с молоком и специями:  
– Особый, пиратский рецепт! – подмигнула грудастая официантка Раслеру. Ашелия прищурилась. Кофе в высоких чашечках внезапно покрылся коркой льда, официантка хихикнула и упорхнула.  
Ашелия отвела взгляд, уже жалея, что так вспылила и продемонстрировала свои чувства. Но элементалисты всегда с трудом контролировали свои эмоции.  
– Вы очень милы, – Раслер протянул ладонь и осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны кисти Аш. – И лед в этом напитке уместен.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулась ему Ашелия.  
Потом они съели по горячему пирожку с мясом – Ашелия не рискнула уточнять с чьим, но пахло аппетитно. Смотрели по сторонам – и сами не заметили, как зашли в ту часть города, в которую совсем не стоит заходить.  
Вот там их и нашли неприятности. Бан’гаа с совершенно бандитскими рожами и твердой уверенностью, что могут отобрать у заблудившихся туристов их кошели. Ашелия нахмурилась и размяла пальцы. Раслер взялся за рукоять меча.  
Схватка началась.  
Она была бы несколько более эффектной и успешной, если бы, готовясь к нападению, Аш несколько больше внимания окружающему их пространству, а вернее – его тесноте. Огненные шары, сорвавшиеся с её пальцев, благополучно миновали головы уклонившихся бан’гаа, ударились о стены переулка и полетели назад, постепенно набирая скорость и срастаясь со следующими такими же шарами.  
В какой-то из моментов Раслер понял, что наиболее удобной тактикой для сражения будет – упасть на брусчатку и отползти подальше, пока окруженная огнеупорным щитом Ашелия разделывается с нападающими. Потом выползти из укрытия и неожиданно ударить наиболее ловкого из них (и единственного оставшегося) по затылку.  
– Вот и всё, – сказал он.  
– Уф, – сказала Ашелия. – Я даже немного… – И вот тут, наконец, она пригляделась.  
– Жучок! – охнула она. Потянулась к воротнику Раслера и вытащила на свет божью коровку. – Как она могла здесь очутиться? Обычные насекомые на такую высоту не залетают. А необычные…  
Она раздавила жучка пальцами. Жучок неприятно хрустнул и рассыпался.  
Раслер нахмурился.  
– И что это значит?  
– Это значит, что кто-то хотел знать о твоих передвижениях. Послушай, – она заглянула ему в лицо:  
– У тебя есть враги здесь?  
– Здесь? Вряд ли. Разве что в Аркадии…  
– Влиятельные? – Ашелия встревожилась не на шутку. – Могли нанять магов и этих… - она брезгливо пнула носком ботинка бессознательную тушу.  
– Ну, – Раслер задумался. – Теоретически, да. Могли.  
– Постарайся вспомнить. Или, может, допросим ящериц?  
– Если их наняли маги, – весомо заметил Раслер, – когда бан’гаа очнутся, они ничего не вспомнят.  
Недалеко послышались голоса, и Раслер с Ашелией переглянулись.  
– Пойдемте отсюда, – сказал Раслер. – Мне совсем не хочется разбираться с местной стражей.  
– Тут есть стража? Тут же анархия, – удивилась Ашелия.  
– Вот-вот, – рявкнул Раслер, – и не следует нам особенно встречаться с полицией анархистов.  
Аш кивнула, и они бросились к выходу из переулка.  
Правда, убегая, Раслер все-таки запнулся, чтоб незаметно сбросить рядом с телом бан’гаа кошель с гонораром.  
В это же самое время, в оставленной искателями приключений благословенной Аркадии, искусный чародей-механик Сидольфус Бананса пересказывал своему старому товарищу, учителю и, к тому же, Главе Совета Магов суть поставленного им эксперимента. Где-то на середине своего рассказа он замолк: ему внезапно стало ясно, что его не слушают.  
Грамис даже не сразу понял, что Сидольфус перестал говорить, настолько глубоко был погружен в собственные мысли.  
– Сидольфус, – очнувшись от тяжелых размышлений, старик поднялся из глубокого кресла и прошел к окну. Его друг и ученик подошел и встал рядом с ним. – Скажи мне, Сидольфус, как отец отцу, только честно. Каково это – быть отцом не-магов?  
– Да, в общем-то, – слегка растерялся Сидольфус, – ничего особенного, даже спокойнее за них…  
– Спокойнее, – повторил Грамис задумчиво. – И нет чувства собственности.  
Сидольфус рассмеялся:  
– Чувство собственности? Чувство власти над судьбой своих детей? О, это сложное чувство, мне кажется, с ним рано или поздно сталкивается и сражается каждый родитель…  
– Нет, – покачал головой Грамис. – Над силой, которую ты отдал им.  
Сидольфус недоуменно глянул на него, но промолчал.  
Только подумал: «Надо написать Ффамрану». Очень уж ему внезапно стало… неспокойно.  
Хотя уже спустя несколько часов он забыл об этом, погруженный в новое увлекательное исследование.


	7. Глава 6. Неожиданные препятствия.

Впервые за все время, прошедшее с момента их знакомства, Вэйн выглядел по-настоящему раздосадованным. Это выглядело нелепо – породистое лицо исказилось недоумением и обидой на такую подставу со стороны жизни. Не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд Габранта, он запустил руку в волосы, лохматя затылок.

– Что? – переспросил Вэйн ещё раз.

Виера улыбнулась понимающе и повторила:

– Господин Оракул не может вас принять.

– Но… как это? Почему это он не может принять меня? – Вэйн нахмурился. – Ну-ка, оторви свою…

Виера покачала головой:

– Он пропал год назад, лорд Вэйн. Отправился в Дикие Земли и пропал. Теперь я веду дело за него. И не могу позволить себе продавать весь набор нужных вам зелий, и уж тем более – ничем не могу помочь с составлением верной матрицы.

Виера говорила и пялилась на них с любопытством. Ноа понял: эта обо всем догадалась, теперь ей и хочется вытянуть из зашедших в лавку гостей всю историю целиком, и колется – об острый, раздраженный взгляд Вэйна. Она не нравилась им обоим.

Ноа глянул на часы: стрелки сообщали, что у них есть ещё без малого три часа на поиски другой подобной лавки. Или на неспешную дорогу обратно. Или…

– Таким образом, – недобро растягивая слова, уточнил Вэйн, – ты ничем не можешь нам помочь?

– Могу дать координаты местности, из которой Оракул в последний раз подавал сигнал о прохождении экспедиции, – виера усмехнулась. – Могу выдать вам часть требуемых компонентов, остальные будете добывать сами. За все скопом возьму, – она застучала косточками счет, – двести пятьдесят гил. Ну и ещё за столько же… – она сунула руку в ящик стола, достала оттуда пару ключей и выразительно позвенела.

– Сдался нам твой клоповник, – раздраженно фыркнул Вэйн.

– Найди другой и чтоб там ещё и промолчали, кто к ним заходил? – улыбка виеры стала откровенно издевательской. – Я промолчу. Не имею привычки выдавать друзей магистра.

Вэйн бросил на стол пачку банкнот, виера скрупулезно пересчитала, отвесила каких-то снадобий – их Вэйн аккуратно устроил в сумке, – написала на листе бумаги какие-то цифры и протянула ключи.

– Чаю вам заварить? – уточнила примирительно.

– Самый обычный. Без добавок, – кивнул Вэйн, подхватил ключи, схватил Ноа за руку и потащил за собой.

Ноа подумал, что упираться глупо, и пошел.

Нет, неправда. Ничего он тогда не думал, просто потащился следом, слегка подрагивая от предвкушения. Все инструкции, которыми так старательно снабжал его лорд Раслер, тоже напрочь вылетели из головы.

 

Алиса с братом вернулись на корабль первыми. Девушка рассматривала новые бусы и довольно стрекотала. «Ну чисто твоя сорока!» – с усмешкой подумал Бальфир, стоящий на палубе. После передряги с ураганом он стал более терпимо относиться к этой парочке. Да и вообще. Сестричка – симпатичная, хоть характер и не сахар. Мысленно Бальфир сравнил её с Аль-Сидом. Нет. Лучше не сравнивать – слишком уж похожи. Не внешне, характером. Цепким взглядом, остротой мысли. И не скажешь, кто из них отличался большей язвительностью. Оба, главное, такие ласковые, вкрадчивые, когда им надо, а когда дело принимает иной оборот – моментально в голосе слышится сталь и властность.

Бальфир тряхнул головой – он же не влюбляется повторно, нет? Ещё чего не хватало.

Но в любом случае он даже был благодарен вездесущей девчонке – вряд ли кому бы признался, но именно она тогда помогла выровнять руль. И предупредила заранее. И отвлекала своей фигуркой от мыслей о Маргрейсе. Всё-таки толк был.

Вот от подсобных рабочих толку было меньше. Капитан «Штраля» нахмурился. Сегодня он нашел одного из них, Восслера, у трюма с провиантом. Сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот ковырял замок и пытался что-то там утащить, и погнал на погрузку. Глаз да глаз за ними нужен. Где только Сенат нашел таких пройдох?

Бальфир нахмурился. Он переживал за Вэйна. У того, кажется, от присутствия охотника совсем крышу унесло. Мало ли что тому в голову придет, зачем он подкрадывается. То, что трахнуть хочет, – это ясно. И убить. Но почему тогда сдерживается? Давно бы уже отыскал, при подставившемся случае набросился, Вэйн бы от него отбился и дело с концом. Но нет же. И Вэйн его близко так подпускает. Приручает? Доприручается.

Снесет ему охотник голову, и игры кончатся.

– Всё так плохо, капитан? – спросила Алиса, подходя и опираясь локтями на стальной парапет. Бальфир обернулся, ожидая увидеть в глазах издевку или сарказм, но лицо девушки наоборот – было вполне сочувствующим.

– Не слишком хорошо, – честно признался он.

– Ещё не поздно повернуть назад.

Бальфир посмотрел на выбегающих из переулка Раслера и Ашелию – парочка держалась за руки, выглядела усталой и раскраснелась, как будто за ними гналась стая хищников. Но хохотали они вполне искренне.

Бальфир мрачно вздохнул. Эти ещё влюбленные на его голову!

– Уже поздно.

Алиса протянула руку и сочувственно пожала ему плечо.

 

 

Ноа, наверное, никогда ещё в жизни так не предвкушал свидание. Всё тело потряхивало, сжимало где-то в районе солнечного сплетения в тугой комок – вот, наверное, его и сплетало, затягивало петлей и тянуло. А они сидели друг напротив друга и пили безвкусный, приготовленный виерой чай. Ноа положил в чашку целых пять кубиков сахара – всё равно не было сладко, хоть убейте!

Хотелось совсем другой сладости.

Ноа с жадностью наблюдал, как Вэйн ослабляет узел галстука, открывая белую шею. В Аркадии не принято загорать, маги и аристократы прячут тела под слоями одежды, северное солнце почти не золотит кожу. А Вэйн достаточно путешествовал, оттого лицо у него было смуглым, а всё остальное тело – белым, и контраст оказался соблазнительно разительным.

Ноа не выдержал и потянулся губами, поцеловал границу загара. Вэйн дернулся как от укуса. Подхватил его двумя ладонями за щеки, поднял голову к себе, рассматривая глаза.

– Ничего себе, – прошептал. Ноа нахмурился: что такого в его зрачках? Но через секунду уже обо всем забыл. Всё-таки Вэйн умел целоваться. Или это заклятие так действовало?

Пока они целовались, у Ноа сердце стучало где-то в ушах. А потом резко упало и всё внимание, вся энергия сосредоточилась в паху, Ноа аж взвыть захотелось. Или застонать. Или что-то среднее.

Они разделись очень быстро. Какой-то из последних более-менее внятных мыслей Габранта была попытка вспомнить, а заперли ли они за собой дверь? Он даже что-то такое промычал сквозь поцелуи, Вэйн оторвался от него, глянул мутным взглядом:

– Мйирн никого не пустит, – сказал уверенно и вновь вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Руки в это время шарили по телу и исследовали каждый кусочек. Подушечки пальцев задерживались на шрамах – интересно, где их зарабатывают маги и почему не залечивают? На выпуклостях и впадинках – изгибы не такие мягкие и нежные, как у женщин, но для Ноа они были гораздо более притягательными. На каждом чувствительном местечке маг гортанно стонал, как будто рычал, стоило их задеть и это звучало лучше всякой музыки.

А уж когда Вэйн положил руку ему на член, обхватил ладонью горячий ствол и двинул – вверх и вниз, обнажая головку, осторожно потер смоченным слюной пальцем, Ноа просто не смог сдержаться. Кончил обильно и обидно, раньше времени, как мальчишка. Замер, тяжело дыша. Что теперь будет?

Вэйн задумчиво глянул на свою руку, перепачканную белым семенем, покрутил перед глазами, рассматривая, словно не верил, и поднес ко рту Ноа.

– Оближи, – приказал хрипло. – И продолжим.

Ноа кивнул и с готовностью взялся обсасывать каждый протянутый ему палец.

 

Назад они спешили, как могли, и всё равно вернулись почти впритык к отправлению. Капитан злобно зыркнул на обоих, но ничего не сказал, только крикнул:

– Отдать швартовы! – как только они взошли на палубу.

Вэйн задумчиво пожевал губу и тоже промолчал.

Ноа шатало. Телу было сыто и хорошо. Только постоянно хотелось держать Вэйна за руку и таскаться за ним, словно собаке на поводке.

«Так не должно быть!» – билась внутри гордость, но Ноа её сейчас совсем не слушал, она поорала ещё немного и замолкла.


	8. Глава 7. Напряжение вновь нарастает.

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь, когда Бальфир поднялся по знакомым ступеням черного хода в палаццо. Повернул замок – два раза по часовой, один раз против. Открыл дверь. Стучать не стал: он был уверен, что его ждали. Вошел в кабинет.

Маг как всегда – сидел за своим столом, что-то внимательно вычитывая на странице книги. Бальфир усмехнулся.

– Ты всё-таки обиделся на меня, да? – спросил он и подошел ближе. – Не замечаешь, не здороваешься. Ну, подумаешь, не сказал тебе о поездке. Но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что на то были свои причины, ты и сам многого не договариваешь…

Аль-Сид молчал и продолжал сидеть неподвижно. Бальфир нахмурился.

– Аль? – позвал он неуверенно. Тронул мага за плечо, тот качнулся вперед и уткнулся лбом в раскрытую книгу. Бальфир потянул его на себя, и запрокинутая голова легла на сгиб локтя, заглядывая ему в лицо пустыми, мертвыми глазницами.

Бальфир неверяще провел ладонью по холодной щеке.

– Что произошло… – прошептал он. Огляделся по сторонам. В дверь – не потайную, обычную дверь в комнату загрохотали, и Бальфир отпрыгнул от стола, в ужасе представляя все последствия встречи с судьями сейчас и пытаясь выбрать правильную тактику действий.

– Бальфир! – проорали из-за двери голосом Вэйна. – Открывай! Это срочно!

Вэйну Бальфир верил, поэтому глубоко вдохнул и дернул ручку двери на себя.

И проснулся.

 

– Бальфир!

Вэйн выглядел всклокоченным и запыхавшимся, на него это было совсем не похоже. Тяжело дыша, он сунул в руки Бальфиру смятую газету.

– Криминальная хроника на третьей! Читай!

Бальфир нашел третью страницу и сразу понял, о чем говорит Вэйн. Заголовок буквально кричал:

« _ТАИНСТВЕННОЕ ПОХИЩЕНИЕ ЛАРСЫ СОЛИДОРА_ »

– Черт! – ошеломленно выругался Бальфир. И принялся читать.

« _Вчера вечером_   (Бальфир глянул на дату выхода номера, за день до их прилета на Бальфонхейм)   _на особняк Солидоров было совершено дерзкое нападение. Неизвестные (по предположениям судей – числом не менее трех) в полночь обезвредили охранные системы, разгромили несколько комнат с применением различных орудий и неизвестных официальной магии техник и похитили из спальни мирно спящего Ларсу Солидора – младшего из сыновей магистра Солидора, ученика-экстерна УниверМага и одного из предполагаемых наследников отцовского состояния. Похитители не выходили на связь и не требовали выкупа, поэтому судьи и безутешные родители юноши теряются в догадках об их личностях и преследуемых ими целях. Однако следствие все равно продвигается успешно, судьи рапортовали о том, что уже вышли на след и вскоре преступление будет раскрыто. Однако, несмотря на заявления судей, магистр Солидор все равно назначил награду за любые предоставленные следователям сведения о случившемся (соотносимую с важностью сведений)._

_ Охрана вокруг магистра Солидора и его жены – усилена. Кроме того, следователи предполагают, что определенной опасности может подвергнуться и старший сын магистра – Вэйн Солидор, учёный, в данный момент, находящийся в экспедиции, но связаться с ним не представляется возможным. _

_Наша редакция, равно как и все прочие достойные жители Аркадиса, искренне сопереживает магистру и его семье и надеется, что преступники будут задержаны в ближайшее время, а похищенный – возвращен домой в добром здравии _ ».

– Черт! – повторил Бальфир. Вэйн мерил шагами его каюту.

– Что думаешь делать?

– Не знаю.

Вэйн остановился и стиснул ладонями виски.

– Ларса пропал! Я ничего не могу сделать с этим.

– Вернемся?

Вэйн покачал головой:

– Что мы там будем делать? Отец наверняка поднял на ноги весь Аркадис, мы будем только мешаться.

– Зато ты будешь в безопасности.

– Кто знает? Тебе не кажется, что я здесь, на борту корабля, где мы все друг друга знаем, в большей безопасности, чем в столице, где любой из толпы может оказаться убийцей? Да черт возьми! – Вэйн прошелся из угла в угол. – Моя собственная безопасность волнует меня меньше всего! Что этим парням могло быть нужно от Ларсы?! Почему они не требуют выкупа? Как мне его спасти?

Бальфир покачал головой. Сон, статья – всё это здорово напугало и его самого.

– Здесь не написано ни слова об Аль-Сиде…

– Да что твоему Аль-Сиду сделается?!

– А тебе не кажется странным, – Бальфир поднял глаза на Вэйна, сминая газету в ладони, – что отец не написал тебе о случившемся? Ведь в Бальфонхейме у него была возможность экстренной связи, наш корабль не прятался и регистрировался в порту, если нас нашла газета, то и телеграмма должна была бы найти?

Вэйн замер.

– Отец, – сказал он, медленно растягивая слова, – всегда руководствуется своими соображениями, когда сообщает мне ту или иную информацию…

– А Аль-Сид? – тихо спросил Бальфир. – Какими бы ни были ваши отношения перед отъездом, он твой друг и нашел бы способ предупредить.

– Значит, – сказал Вэйн хмуро, – он или не знал, или у него не было возможности.

– Газетчики знают, а он – нет?

Они замолчали оба, глядя друг на друга. В головах роились самые невероятные предположения.

– Развернем судно?

– Нет! – Вэйн мотнул головой. – Найдем маяк и попробуем связаться с Аркадисом оттуда. Где у нас на карте ближайший маяк?

– Сто тридцать миль к северу. Но там сейчас неспокойно. Варвары.

– К черту! Летим!

Пенело была грамотной и успешной журналисткой.

Очаровательная девушка, воплощенная невинность – кто бы заподозрил в этой крохе умелую охотницу за жареными фактами? А всё-таки она была именно такой.

Она поправила очки и рюкзачок за плечами, проверила, надежно ли закреплен фотоаппарат, и полезла через стену. Конечно, вход в особняк Солидоров был опечатан, а снаружи дежурили стражи, но если пробраться туда чуть сбоку, сквозь дыру в заборе...

«Смешно, – подумала Пенело. – Особняк наследника главы Совета – и дыра в заборе. Такая дыра в защите, непростительная для умелого мага… Смешно!» Браслеты на руках предупредительно пискнули, и девушка чуть отклонилась от задуманного маршрута, подныривая под протянутые невидимые нити магического узора.

«Да уж, – подумала она, вылезая во дворе особняка и отряхивая штанины, – непростительная дыра. Удивительно, как здесь не гуляют толпы преступников».

На всякий случай, она остановилась и сфотографировала дыру, заросшую плющом. Простой человек, проходя мимо, и не заметит её. К тому же, периметр опутан невидимыми простому глазу сигнальными лентами.

Но даже простой человек, вооружившийся амулетами, обнаружит то же, что обнаружила Пенело. И судьи, на совести которых это медлительное, затянутое расследование. Пенело, вообще, была уверена, что его затягивают сознательно, хотя её редактор, когда она высказала свои соображения, покрутил пальцем у виска: «Ты в своем уме? Это же Солидоры заказывают музыку! Да они носом землю роют!» А уж тем более – обученные спецы-уничтожители магов. Кого же ещё могли нанять для похищения Ларсы Солидора?

Но, Пенело покрутилась, осматривая двор, было две странности, которые говорили против сложившейся у следователей версии. Первая: перевернутый дом.

Она аккуратно полезла по стене – внутрь не попасть, так хоть сквозь окна пофотографирует.

Так вот. Дом перевернут вверх дном, значит, что-то или кого-то долго искали. Умелый маг мог прошляпить проникновение на свою территорию, но встретил бы чужаков боем или успел бы скрыться после первого же сигнала тревоги с контуров. Умелые убийцы не ищут мага под диванами – они не допускают срабатывания сигнализации и убивают мага там, где и ожидали его найти. Ну или пленяют.

«Возможно, – с энтузиазмом подумала Пенело, – они искали что-то ценное, кроме самого Ларсы».

Но какие ценности могут быть у ребенка?

Вот если бы это был дом его отца или старшего брата…

А вторая странность – ни один из контуров не был нарушен.

Пенело уселась на карнизе, болтая ногами.

Контуры можно вскрыть, а можно перерезать. Но тогда их целостность нарушается. В дом можно проникнуть, не оставив следов, только если тебя позовет сам хозяин. Если хозяин тебе доверяет. Либо – если у тебя есть постоянный доступ и так.

Предположим, Ларса сам открыл двери своим похитителям. Действительно, ночь, слуг не было – кто бы ещё мог открыть дверь? Но тогда похитители могли забрать Ларсу прямо на пороге. Ударили оглушающим заклятьем и всё, забирай мальчишку тепленьким.

Они что-то искали.

Что?

Пенело внезапно принюхалась. Подтянулась. Зацепилась за водосточную трубу и достала зацепившийся за черепицу обгорелый клочок бумаги.

Забавный кругляшок с выдавленным на нем дагерротипом младшего Солидора.

«Ого! – подумала Пенело. – А это надо показать знатоку!»

 

Ноа встретил Вэйна на палубе: тот явно был чем-то встревожен, между бровей залегла строгая складка («Она ему очень идет», – подумал Габрант и одернул сам себя, ну что такое, о чем он думает, вообще?), левая рука сжата в кулак, да и правая, та, которой он опирался на парапет, сжимала деревянную балку излишне крепко. Ноа подошел к нему, не особо таясь, но Вэйн всё равно вздрогнул и дернулся, как будто охотник к нему подкрался.

 – А, – выдохнул Вэйн и вроде бы даже немного расслабился. – Это ты. Что-то хотел?

«Хотел», – подумал Ноа с раздражением. Попробуй тут не хотеть, если тебя на цепочке держат, то подтянут ближе, то отпустят недалеко, а вырваться не дают. Но вместо того, чтоб озвучить свои мысли, Ноа встал рядом и спросил:

– Неприятности?

Вэйн кивнул:

– Дома. И я не могу никак повлиять. Это глупо.

– Повернуть назад? – осторожно уточнил Ноа.

– Да вы сговорились, что ли? – Вэйн дернулся опять, нахмурился, мотнул головой, развернулся и ушел. «Он слишком уж проявляет эмоции, это неправильно», – подумал Ноа. Внутри у него всё переворачивалось, неприятно ныло, отчего-то всплыло беспокойство о Баше. Как он там?

Это было глупо, беспокоится о человеке, который самостоятельно справлялся с трудностями с самого момента взросления и первого боя, они оба были такими. Но беспокойство всё равно отпустило не сразу.

«Это не мое беспокойство», – внезапно понял Ноа. И при первой же возможности решил расспросить лорда Раслера о семье Вэйна. Как бы только объяснить – зачем ему понадобились эти сведения? Такое любопытство до добра не доведет, он и так уже не раз замечал, как странно косится на него Восслер, когда в разговоре между охотниками заходит речь о будущих жертвах. Не доверяет.

Ноа и сам себе сейчас не доверял. Чертово наваждение!

Он со злостью треснул кулаком по балке, балка протестующе хрюкнула.

– Вы решили разнести корабль, господин Ронсенберг? – мелодично поинтересовалась Фран, непонятно откуда взявшаяся на палубе. Рядом с ней стояла Алиса Лиделл и ехидно улыбалась. Ноа передернуло. – Лучше начинать не отсюда, а с тросов. Тогда гондола оторвется в первую очередь, и всем пассажирам гарантированно наступит... – Она прищелкнула пальцами, подбирая слово, и Алиса закончила фразу за неё:

– Абзац.

– Спасибо за совет, – буркнул Ноа. – Учту.

– Учтите, – кивнула Фран.

Когда Ноа уходил, девушки проводили его одинаково неприятными взглядами. «Вот сучки», – подумал Ноа. – «Как такие, вообще, появляются на свет?»

 

Фран хмурилась.

– Никак нельзя за ними проследить?

– Я уже вешал жучок на главного, но Аш сняла. Второй раз я бы поостерегся повторять операцию.

– Влюбленная дурочка.

– Её нельзя в этом винить, она в первый раз сталкивается с подобными людьми, – маг развел руками. – Да и я, если честно, не очень представляю, как на это здраво отреагировать.

– Убить и выбросить тела за борт? Никаких следов, гарантированно.

– Ну счас же! А кто нас выведет на заказчика? Или по возвращении в Аркадис нам придется вздрагивать и нервно оглядываться, чтоб определить, кто из окружения потенциальный убийца? Нет, проблему надо решать с корня, – он потер переносицу. – К тому же –  ты видела? –  у Вэйна какая-то нездоровая привязанность к одному из подручных Раслера.

Оба вздохнули.

– Давай, – кровожадно предложила виера, – убьем хотя бы третьего?

– Если представится случай – надо. Хотя бы часть опасности снимем. Но когда ещё он представится...

– Сейчас.

– А?

Фран обернулась. Уши напряженно стригли воздух.

– Мы не одни на этих ветрах. Нас заметили. Готовься к хорошей драке. И к тому, что придется испачкать руки.

 

– Внимание, – голос Бальфира, доносившийся из репродукторов, эхом отдавался даже в самых дальних уголках гондолы. – На нас готовится совершить нападение варварское военное судно. Команда корабля приложит все усилия для того, чтоб избежать абордажа, но все, кто способен драться, пусть готовятся к драке. А кто не способен, – он сделал выразительную паузу, – не высовываются.


	9. Глава 8. В бой!

Ашелия поняла, что всё началось, задолго до того, как услышала слова Бальфира о возможном нападении. Корабль шатнуло вбок, Фран подняла защитные щиты – Аш почувствовала это по особенным завихрениям маны вокруг. Она тоже размяла пальцы и вышла в коридор.

– Вы собираетесь драться? – с беспокойством уточнил Раслер, который как раз оказался рядом с ней. Она улыбнулась, немного снисходительно: его забота была весьма трогательна.

– Ну, конечно же, собираюсь! – она фыркнула. – Бальфир и Вэйн – мои друзья, и если я им не помогу, то кто же?

– А мы на что? – это подошёл ещё один из стражников, имя которого она постоянно забывала… ах да! Восслер! Он мужественно поигрывал мускулами и продемонстрировал рукоять своего огромного меча, как будто рассчитывал на благосклонность прекрасной дамы.

Но этой даме всегда нравились более сухощавые мужчины. Ну вот, она слегка смутилась своим мыслям, как Раслер, например.

Восслер принял её смущение на свой счет и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Ашелия тут же нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать правильные «охлаждающие» слова. К счастью, Раслер поспешил ей на помощь:

– Если госпожа магесса говорит, что она должна быть рядом со своими товарищами, не нам об этом спорить. А мы будем рядом с ней! И защитим её.

– Лучше бы вы об охране наших учёных побеспокоились, – сухо сообщил Вэйн, спеша мимо них наверх. – Они уж точно не бойцы.

Раслер отмахнулся и обернулся к Ашелии:

– Я видел у леди Алисы револьвер. К тому же, они будут сидеть в каюте, а вы будете в гуще сражения…

– С вами рядом я буду чувствовать себя в безопасности, – улыбнулась Аш. – Ведь вы будете прикрывать мою спину, верно?

– Именно так! – Раслер блеснул глазами. Гондолу вновь шатнуло, что-то заскребло по левому борту, и по инерции Аш швырнуло прямо к Раслеру в объятия. Некоторое время они так и стояли, обнявшись, а потом магичка опомнилась.

– Это же абордажные крюки! – вскрикнула она. – Скорее наверх!

Они помчались наверх: Аш впереди, а мужчины следом. На верхней палубе они столкнулись с Фран – хотя «столкнулись» было не совсем верным термином, почти прозрачная, наполовину развоплощенная виера проскользнула мимо них, спеша к задыхающимся в чужих магических путах двигателям.

Варвары надсадно ревели и лезли словно отовсюду. Ашелии понадобилось несколько секунд, чтоб сообразить, что их «взяли в клешни» сразу два пиратских корабля, и Вэйн, спину которому прикрывал третий их подсобник – Баш, явно не успевал отбивать атаки орды. А ведь это только воины, до их шаманов не удастся добраться так легко, они где-то в недрах кораблей.

Один из варваров подобрался слишком близко к Вэйну, то ли по наитию, то ли по расчету ловко подлез под вал его боевой Волны и вот-вот готовился своим топором вспороть Солидору живот. Аш бросилась вперед, как тигрица, почти понимая, что не успевает, но неожиданно Баш сумел невероятным образом развернуться и достать варвара ударом одного из своих кривых мечей.

– Ха! – выдохнул Вэйн. – Спасибо!

Баш рявкнул что-то невнятное в ответ, что-то вроде: «Потом расплатишься!», Аш успокоено выдохнула и начала свой бой. Они не однажды работали с Вэйном в паре на тренировках, удачно комбинируя магию огня и воздуха, что ж, теперь настала пора продемонстрировать их навыки в настоящем бою!

Корабль шатало и трясло, кажется, шаманы варваров не зря ели свою кашу из человечьих черепов, Вэйн с тревогой нет-нет – да и поглядывал на рубку, и Ашелия тоже беспокоилась за Бальфира. Будь она на месте варварского капитана, кого бы выводила из строя в первую очередь? Конечно же, пилота! Но даже на полминуты отвлечься и просканировать, что там происходит в рубке, ни Ашелия, ни Вэйн не могли. От этого становилось ужасно страшно, но маги держались. Ни умирать, ни уж тем более – попадать в плен к варварам они не собирались.

Один из кораблей загорелся, и Ашелия почувствовала, как спадает часть цепей – чужие маги встретили достаточно мощный отпор. Они с Вэйном переглянулись: это Фран! Наверняка! Только она могла так ловко… В это мгновение же Ашелия поняла, что её отнесло достаточно далеко от Вэйна – она видела его и крепко держала магическую Связь, но не чувствовала дружеского плеча. И именно тогда – надо же такому случиться! – перед ней внезапно оказался тот самый Восслер со своим огромным мечом.

Она уже почти отвернулась от него, страховать его она не видела причины, но какое-то чутьё заставило её всё же удержать его в поле зрения. И это же чутьё подсказало ей пригнуться, когда огромное лезвие со свистом пронеслось у неё над головой.

– Ты спятил! – заорала она и сразу же поняла, что нет, не спятил, он собирался её убить, прямо сейчас в гуще сражения, и он слишком близко, чтоб она успела ударить заклятьем, не боясь быть опаленной своим же огнём, но что делать, жизнь важнее…

Именно в этот момент палуба крутнулась особенно удачно, Аш понесло к краю борта, Восслера в сторону от неё – и горлом прямо на копье варвара. Он дернулся, захрипел, Аш всё-таки выпустила шаровую молнию, сжигая и варвара, и убийцу-неудачника.

Орда нападающих внезапно оказалась не бесконечной, кажется, варвары уже готовы были сдаться и уйти. Ашелия выпрямилась, глянула на иллюминатор рубки.

Ей показалось, что там сейчас мечется не одна, а две тени?

«Наверняка показалось, но всё равно!» – подумала она и начала прорываться к Бальфиру. Ей показалось, что ему нужна её помощь!

 

До последнего момента Бальфир надеялся, что ему удастся вывести корабль из клина. Сперва, по крайней мере, у них были все шансы уйти от преследования. Поэтому он отважно скомандовал Фран:

– Полный ход! – и повел «Штраль» навстречу опасности, собираясь в точно выверенный момент – поднырнуть вниз и уйти. Он уже делал так один раз и был уверен, что сумеет повторить маневр. – Шаманы есть?

– Есть, – отозвалась помощница. – Но я, как минимум, одного сниму без проблем, рули!

До необходимой им точки оставалось совсем немного.

А потом на глаза – словно кто-то черный платок накинул и затянул. Бальфир провалился в пустоту. Подобное с ним было лишь единожды, в сопливом детстве, когда шляясь по особняку Солидоров, он заблудился – ну, хорошо, не заблудился, полюбыпытствовал – и попытался войти в их сокровищницу.

Тогда было так же темно и так же страшно.

Бальфир вцепился в руль, что есть силы, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Его тряхнуло: это «Штраль» на полном ходу врезался в пиратский корабль, сминая корму и себе, и ему. Бальфир автоматически продолжал вести корабль, умом он понимал, что никуда не перенесся, просто на нём морок, но сбросить его самостоятельно – не мог. «Чертовы шаманские штучки!» – зло подумал он и изо всех сил пожелал своего освобождения. Зря что ли, он тягал такое количество защитных колец на пальцах?

Что-то смачно хрюкнуло и лязгнуло зубами. Бальфир вздрогнул. Тогда, в сокровищнице, его тоже ждали твари, вспоминая которых, мальчишка потом ещё несколько дней просыпался от кошмаров с криком. Но теперь-то…

«А что теперь? – логично окоротил он сам себя. – Разве я приобрел магические навыки?»

Кольца на пальцах жглись, предупреждая об опасности. Кроме одного, пожалуй, но ведь то было обычной безделушкой, хоть и дорогой…

«Что же они так пекут?!» – не выдержав, он принялся зубами стягивать кольца с себя, второй рукой всё ещё пытаясь вести корабль. Из темноты издевательски расхохотались.

– Вектор поменялся, – поучительно заметило видение, внезапно появившееся напротив. У него было лицо и голос отца, Бальфир даже вздрогнул: так оно было похоже на Сидольфуса. Мамин амулет, крест с петлей, едва не выпрыгивал из-под ворота.

– Я же тебя предупреждал, – укоризненно заметило видение и покачало головой, как всегда качал головой отец, когда младший сын влипал в очередную неприятность. – Я же тебе говорил. Не стоит залетать так далеко. Можешь не вернуться.

Бальфир сглотнул. Видение кровожадно, безумно осклабилось. А затем в едином прыжке оказалось возле него, вцепилось ему в плечи и попыталось внезапно прорезавшимися клыками разодрать сонную артерию. Бальфир понимал, что это ловушка, что тварь пытается заставить его сдаться, выпустить штурвал из рук, и как-то бессильно отмахнулся от неё. Удар пришелся по желтой скуле, на коже остался отпечаток единственного оставшегося кольца, тварь взвыла и шарахнулась в сторону, теряя человеческий облик. А затем ей в темя, с мягким противным хлюпом, вошел по рукоять серебряный кинжал.

Тварь завизжала. Бросила Бальфира, завертелась на месте, истерично хлопая внезапно прорезавшимися крыльями.

Бальфир рухнул на колени, над головой у него что-то взорвалось, осветило пространство вокруг, и он вновь сумел увидеть свою командную рубку и, кашляя и хрипя, нащупать выключатель переговорника.

– Фран, – прохрипел он. – Ты в порядке?

– Я – да. Что с тобой? – встревоженно отозвалась виера. – Нас так трясло.

Пират огляделся. Сорванные с пальцев амулеты бесполезным барахлом валялись вокруг. И только серебряное кольцо с признанием в любви оставалось при нем…

А, нет, уже не оставалось. Стоило только поднять руку, и оно осыпалось металлической стружкой на ковер. Только пара крошек осталась в складке кожи.

– Ага, – Бальфир прокашлялся, наконец. – Живы оба. Хорошо. Я расскажу потом. Мы прорываемся?

– Да, давай ещё раз!

– Набирай ход.

Он слизнул серебряные крошки с ладони, прошептал: «Спасибо» – и потянул штурвал на себя. Корабль вздрогнул и толкнулся вперед, набирая ход. На мостик влетела встревоженная Ашелия.

– Ты в порядке? – крикнула она, перекрывая гул винтов.

– В полном! – рявкнул Бальфир. – Крикни нашим, чтоб держались крепче!

 

Алису рвало желчью. Не на шутку перепуганный брат, придерживающий ведро и саму девушку, чтоб она, скрутившись, не свалилась со ступеньки, на которой сидела, смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Что сделать? – повторял он. – Ты скажи, я сделаю.

– Воды дай, – Алису трясло. – Рот прополоскать…

Когда корабль начал идти ровнее, она тоже сумела отдышаться. Ламонт довел её до каюты, дал возможность нащупать койку и рухнуть на подушку. По щекам текли слёзы, но она не выглядела печальной.

Она была злой.

– Узнаю, кто это был, – прошептала девушка с ненавистью, – в порошок перетру. Вот увидишь.

– А что было то? – закусил губу Ламонт. Сейчас он казался намного младше своего возраста, растерянным мальчишкой.

– Бесплотный пожиратель. Какая тварь пронесла, а… – Алиса закрыла глаза и почти мгновенно провалилась в сон. Ламонт тихо встал, чтоб набросить одеяло, укрывая сестру, и выйти подышать свежим воздухом.

А когда вернулся – первым делом взялся читать огромный талмуд в кожаном переплете.

 

В это время, в Аркадии, Пенело разыскала своего приятеля – Ваана. Ваан был редким пройдохой, но и неплохим магом, из обедневших. Он подрабатывал диспетчером-метеорологом в аэропорту, а чуть попозже собирался выучиться на навигатора и войти в экипаж одного из вольных торговцев. Конечно, денег на учебу в престижном универмаге у него не хватило, научных достижений у него тоже не было, но зато он нахватался знаний то там, то там, а главное – никогда не отказывал в помощи своим друзьям.

– О! – радостно воскликнул он при встрече. – Кого я вижу! Наша легконогая Пенело! Как ты вовремя, а я как раз освободился! Пропустим по стаканчику за встречу?

– А разве тебе уже наливают? – она хихикнула, обняла его и прищелкнула по носу. Ему всегда доставалось от неё за малый рост и чересчур ребяческий вид. Но он не обижался.

– Коктейль из соков мне наливают всегда, – ухмыльнулся Ваан. – Пошли? Расскажешь, что у тебя ко мне за дело.

– Расскажу хоть сейчас!

Она порылась в рюкзачке и вытащила обгорелый кусок бумаги, которую нашла в особняке Солидора.

– Ты знаешь, что это?

Ваан взял бумажку из её рук, зачем-то понюхал, потом ещё и лизнул. Присвистнул.

– Ничего себе! А ну пошли.

– Так что это? – Пенело изнывала от нетерпения и вприпрыжку бежала за Вааном.

– Если я ничего не путаю, это самокопия.

– А?

– Я сейчас всё расскажу, – заверил её Ваан. – Давай только зайдем в мой кабинет и позвоним по мыслефону кое-куда.


	10. Глава 9. Прикладная эмпирика.

Они сидели втроем в каюте, невероятно усталые и мрачные. Бальфир откинулся затылком на подголовник кресла и пальцами выстукивал какой-то медленный, явно похоронный ритм. Ашелия устроилась прямо на подушке на полу, обхватив себя руками и слегка раскачиваясь, словно от этого ритма впала в транс. Вэйн набросил ей на плечи одеяло и тоже сел – прямо на стол и закинул ногу на ногу. Из них всех он выглядел наименее усталым и потрепанным.

– Итак, – Вэйн посмотрел поочередно на собеседников, но те не удостоили его ответными внимательными взглядами. – Что мы имеем на выходе? Покушение на твою жизнь, Аш?

– Два покушения, – мрачно вставил ремарку Бальфир, но Вэйн только отмахнулся от него:

– Я более чем уверен, что это была часть шаманского ритуала… вернемся к случившемуся с Ашелией, это важнее.

«Как же, – мысленно хмыкнул Бальфир. – Когда я сказал, что ощущения были точно такие, как у вас в сокровищнице, ты не выглядел таким небрежным. Ты побледнел и широко распахнул глаза, как будто я тебе с размаху зарядил под дых. И всё повторял: «Нет, не может такого быть!»

А теперь отмахиваешься. Кого ты думаешь переиграть?»

– Ты абсолютно уверена, что Восслер пытался тебя убить в полном сознании? Что на нём не было наваждения или морока?

Ашелия подняла на него усталые глаза.

– Ты смеешься? – горько спросила она. – Смеешься, да? Был разгар драки, я в первый раз попала в такую драку, настоящую, и чтоб так много… мне некогда было считывать его ауру, Вэйн! Он мне чуть голову не снёс!

На последних словах в голосе девушке прорезались нотки истерики, и Бальфир поспешил подать ей стакан с водой, в который она вцепилась с остервенением, но пить не стала. Только рассматривала, как дрожит поверхность.

– Ты не говорила Раслеру, что это ты убила его подчиненного? – уточил Бальфир, обдумывая внезапно посетившую его мысль.

Она замотала головой.

– Я упала, – пояснила она. – Переработала и потеряла сознание, а в каюту меня отнес Вэйн, и я не видела Раслера с тех пор. А потом сразу пришел ты.

– Это хорошо, – сказал Бальфир.

– Что ж тут хорошего?! – Аш запрокинула голову, рассматривая стоящего над ней товарища снизу вверх. – Я даже не знаю, как сказать ему об этом, он сочтет меня чудовищем.

Она внезапно перешла на шепот:

– Ведь я должна была убедиться, что это не заклятье. Вэйн бы подумал об этом первым делом…

– Я думаю, – жестко сказал Бальфир, – это было никакое не заклятье.

– Почему ты так уверен? – спросил Вэйн.

Бальфир хмыкнул.

– Потому что если в команде из трех нанятых тобой человек, один – действительный охотник на магов…

– Мы же не знаем об этом… – начали одновременно Вэйн и Ашелия, она даже на ноги вскочила, но Бальфир хлопнул ладонью по столу, призывая их к тишине:

– Да дайте ж договорить! Один – охотник, Вэйн, не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня! А второй – пытался убить Ашелию. Я уверен – третий такой же. Профессиональный охотник на магов!

– Нет! – выкрикнули оба мага разом и переглянулись.

– Нет, – твердо сказала Ашелия. – Раслер не такой. Он несколько раз мог бы убить меня, но нет же! Наоборот, он меня защищал. И в бою показал себя, как настоящий герой. И Баш. Ты из каюты не видел, но он дрался с Вэйном плечом к плечу, ему ничего не стоило развернуться и ударить в спину! Но он честно сражался…

Она осеклась, заметив, каким взглядом Бальфир смотрел на Вэйна. Буравящим.

– Что? – нервно переспросила она. – Я чего-то не знаю? Вы что-то скрываете от меня, оба?

Вэйн развернулся к Бальфиру спиной, встал перед Ашелией и положил руки ей на плечи.

– Нет. Я тоже считаю, что ты совершенно, абсолютно права. И виной всему произошедшему наваждение шаманов: это варварские штучки, их первобытная магия. Но ты не говори Раслеру о том, что убила Восслера. Пусть думает, что это сделали варвары – при следующей встрече с ними он будет сражаться энергичнее и злее…

– Вэйн! – воскликнула Ашелия, пораженная таким коварством.

– Но проверить их всех не помешает. Мы можем быть уверены только в самих себе. Ну и во Фран. История с нашими учёными тоже с душком – Аш, не ты ли говорила мне, что когда случайно беседовала с Ламонтом, тебя поразило, насколько хорошо он разбирается в природе магии?

– Да, у нас с ним очень интересный спор вышел, но ты прав – слишком уж он в курсе наших эмпирических методов.

– И сестрица у него… – Вэйн прищелкнул пальцами. – Что ты о ней скажешь, Бальфир?

– Нормальная девица, – поморщился Бальфир. – Только вредная, зато умная. – И добавил мстительно:

–  И симпатичная.

– Надо их всех проверить. Аш, у нас была ведь сыворотка правды?

– Была. Я выменяла её у Маргрейса на философский антикамень, как раз перед поездкой.

– Вот и отлично. Применим, потом опросим по отдельности и проверим их чистоту.

Аш согласно кивнула, Бальфир отрицательно покачал головой, и с перевесом в один голос «за», решение было принято.

 

Раслер что-то говорил. Перед глазами у Ноа всё плыло. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на речи нанимателя, но удавалось туго.

А Раслер говорил, и говорил, и говорил…

– … это хорошо, что ему хватило ума кинуться на неё в сражении, но плохо, что он это сделал слишком явно. И я хотел тебя спросить вот о чём, – Раслер глянул на него с подозрительным прищуром. – Ты почему сам не воспользовался ситуацией? Всё ведь было, как мы договаривались.

– Вы бы хотели, чтоб и меня прибили? – мрачно отругнулся Габрант. – Чтоб остаться одному и всему в белом?

– Чушь! – фыркнул Раслер. – Я бы хотел, чтоб вы оба поступили так, как я сказал. А что сделали вы? Один запоздал с ударом, другой и вовсе не нанёс его.

– Вы главный в нашей экспедиции, – Ноа остервенело тёр виски. – И вы знаете, как их убивать. Я нет, не знаю. И Восслер не знал, послушал вас и полез к магичке – где он сейчас? Я хочу чётких указаний. И гарантий безопасности. Потому что могу и на другую сторону уйти, если что.

Ляпнул – и пожалел, черт его за язык дёрнул, он ведь не собирался выдавать эту мысль…

Раслер смотрел на него долго, хмурился, кривил брезгливый рот. Потом сказал, наконец:

– Да ты пьян, как свинья! – и вышел из каюты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Ноа остался один.

«Я не пьян, – думал Ноа, рассматривая, как качаются доски перед ним, из стороны в сторону, вперед и назад. – Я не пьян, я не пьян, я выпил только один бокал вина за упокой Восслера. Но это вино было не простым. Да! Именно. Привкус у него был такой… терпкий. Треклятые маги меня захотели убить. Или Раслер – а теперь он увидел, что я уже падаю с ног и оставил подыхать, мразь».

Дверь едва слышно скрипнула. По качающимся доскам прошлись изящные черные туфли, их остроносые мыски остановились прямо перед глазами Ноа.

Ноа медленно поднял взгляд. От черных мысков к твидовым штанинам брюк, вдоль мелкой, затейливой вышивки на боковине к уголкам кармана на бедрах, вдоль черного ремня из кожи василиска к резной бронзовой пряжке, а затем – по желтоватым костяным пуговицам на запахе рубашки, он пересчитал каждую, одна, две, три, четыре… К полоске белой кожи, выглядывающей из-под воротника, к подбородку с черными точками свежей щетины, к бледно-розовым, чуть обветренным губам.

Взгляд зацепился за эти губы, их захотелось раскрасить красным, прямо сейчас, немедленно, и Ноа подтянулся одним движением, выравниваясь, ухватил проявившееся лицо в ладони, сжал, чтоб не плыло и не качалось, и поцеловал.

Губы отзывались на поцелуи с готовностью, а когда Ноа оторвался, чтоб перевести дух, спросили строго:

– Ты действительно мог бы меня убить?

– Нет, – абсолютно честно ответил Ноа. – Ни за что на свете.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулись губы. – Расскажи мне всё по порядку.

Но Ноа не хотел рассказывать по порядку. Он хотел целовать, рассматривать, ощупывать. В голове было легко и пусто.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он и рассмеялся. – При чём тут порядок?

 

Ашелия уже почти спала. Лежала щекой на груди Раслера, слушала, как стучит его сердце, и улыбалась. И Раслер отчего-то тоже улыбался. Ему давно не было так спокойно и хорошо, а тем более – рядом с магом.

– Смешно, – внезапно сказала Ашелия, – а я тебя помню. Ты ещё совсем мелкий был, когда нас знакомили. Ну и я тоже. На новогоднем утреннике в Сенате.

– Ну, не совсем мелким, – попытался вспомнить Раслер. – Я на этом утреннике был один раз всего, мне было двенадцать…

– А мне одиннадцать. Мелочь же, – она рассмеялась. – Ты ещё очень сурово смотрел на всех. И рассказывал что-то про то, что пока мы развлекаемся, простые люди – голодают и умирают от выпущенных нами на свободу инфекций.

Она помрачнела и приподнялась над ним, заглядывая в лицо.

– Знаешь, – серьезно сказала она, – я тогда впервые подумала, что ты прав. И что когда вырасту – приложу все усилия, чтобы стать сильным, уважаемым магом, добиться власти и изменить этот несправедливый мир. Отыскать для этого самое лучшее из всех средств.

– Ты думала об этом в одиннадцать лет? – недоверчиво улыбнулся Раслер.

Она улыбнулась:

– А ты разве нет? Да, я согласна, это был излишне идеалистичный взгляд на жизнь, но разве все мы, подрастая, не проходили через период, когда кажется самым необходимым – отыскать точку опоры, чтоб перевернуть мир?

Раслер пригладил ей растрепавшуюся чёлку, и Ашелия легонько боднула головой его ладонь, напрашиваясь на продолжении ласки.

– Я ведь никогда не был магом, – чуть виновато заметил он. – Я привык доверять и рассчитывать только на силу своего меча. И совсем немного – на убедительность моих слов. Кто б меня пустил миры переворачивать?

– Мы можем перевернуть их вдвоем, – сказала Ашелия, он кивнул и прижался к её губам, целуя и нежа.

– Так и будет, – пообещал.

 

Шаги Фран в полночной тишине были едва слышны, зато она сама слышала каждый звук, доносящийся из-за дверей кают, и ухмылялась. Шепот ярких, как крылья бабочек, признаний гулял по пассажирской палубе. Фран прислушивалась, дергала ушами, фыркала тихо, себе под нос, стараясь не вспугнуть бабочек.

Под дверьми одной каюты она задержалась чуть дольше, вслушиваясь в диалог.

– Вы такой красивый всё же. Наглый, но красивый, – восторженно шептал женский голос за дверью. – В моём вкусе. А я… я вам нравлюсь же.

– Да, – встревожено отвечал мужской. Собеседник пытался разобрать подвох. – Вы очень симпатичная. Очень красивая…

– Во-о-о-от, – тянул на выдохе женский. – И у вас же никого нет, а если кто и есть, это ведь в порту, это ведь не считается, а кстати, можно, мы будем на «ты»? Я обещаю не подрывать ваш авторитет при чужих.

– Можно,  – с сомнением соглашался мужской.  – А мы всё-таки поговорим о деле?

– Ради тебя, – мурлыкал женский, – всё, что угодно. Давай поговорим. Что тебя так волнует?

– Смерть на корабле.

– Ужасная! – с чувством произнес женский голос, кажется, произнося это, его хозяйка даже перестала наваливаться на собеседника всем телом, и тот смог ненадолго выдохнуть. – Этот тип мне не нравился с самого начала, но он не заслужил такой ужасной смерти, нет.

– А какой заслужил? – хмыкнул собеседник.

– Четвертование, – с готовностью сообщила девица. – Согласно аркадийскому криминальному кодексу. – И, без перехода, уточнила:

– А ты меня поцелуешь? Я вкусно целуюсь, вот попробуй…

Фран прыснула смехом в ладонь, беседующие услышали и подскочили так, что чуть не свалились с узкой койки, и виера поспешила убраться до того, как Бальфир выглянул из каюты.

Уже по пути на верхнюю палубу, проходя мимо кадки с фиником в кают-компании, она унюхала знакомый терпкий аромат зелья, идущий от листьев не умеющего лгать растения, и расхохоталась повторно, уже не скрываясь.

Ночь обещала быть богатой на хорошие шутки.


	11. Глава 10. Путь к маяку.

Пенело была крайне польщена выпавшей честью знакомства с таким человеком. Во-первых, новое знакомство обещало быть интересным, во-вторых, полезным. Было бы ещё и в-третьих – приятным – если бы Майнрад Бананса не был так давно и безнадёжно женат. Впрочем, несмотря на этот недостаток, он всё равно оставался весьма и весьма обаятельным мужчиной.

Он провёл их с Вааном в свой рабочий кабинет и предложил выпить по чашечке вечернего чая. Пенело не отказалась. К чаю пожилая секретарша, недобро зыркнув на хорошенькую журналистку («Настучит женушке, точно», – с ехидцей подумала та), принесла крохотные маффины с черникой. Ваан не особо стеснялся и сунул в рот сразу два.

Пенело не спешила лакомиться. Вместо этого она достала из сумочки всё тот же злополучный бумажный кругляшок, найденный в особняке Солидора, и показала Майнраду.

– Я пришла к вам без страха, потому что семье Бананса привыкли доверять. И ваш отец дружит с самим Грамисом Солидором. Вы знаете, что это, правда ведь? Ваан говорит – это послед самокопии.

Майнрад бережно принял бумажный клочок и старательно осмотрел.

– Да, наш юный друг совершенно прав. Это основа – хоть и разрушенная, утратившая свойства – довольно сложного иллюзионного заклятия. Я, честно скажу, видел подобное лишь в учебниках по теории магии, но специфические символы, выцарапанные на уцелевшем крае, – вот здесь, видите? – доказывают правоту наших с Вааном предположений. Желая незаметно покинуть какое-либо место, где маг вынужден постоянно быть на виду, тот создает свою копию из бумаги и частиц своего организма, как бы записывает на неё свои действия в течение определенного времени и оставляет её… ну, предположим, дома. Копия не способна на самостоятельные решения и гибкость поведенческих реакций, однако она хорошо воспроизводит заданное. Например, может сказаться больным и лежать в кровати до возвращения мага. Или безвылазно изображать работу в лаборатории…

На этих словах Пенело аж подпрыгнула на стуле от возбуждения:

– В лаборатории! Точно! – она вскочила и прошлась по кабинету из угла в угол, хмурясь и потирая лоб, как заправский сыщик. – Молодой наставник Ларсы Солидора – Аль-Сид Маргрейс вот уже почти неделю полностью погружен в свои исследования и не желает идти на контакт с внешним миром. И он иллюзионист! Что если там тоже – самокопия? Как в доме Ларсы! И, значит, похитители были никакие не похитители, они были убийцы, но уничтожили только копию, поняли, что промахнулись и начали разыскивать юношу по всему дому, не нашли…

Девушка остановилась у стола, хлебнула ещё чаю и сунула в рот половинку маффина, далее невежливо разговаривая с набитым ртом:

– В покушении наверняка заинтересованы важные шишки из Сената, которые копают под Солидоров. Вот почему судьи работают так небрежно: им выдали соответствующее распоряжение, – она, наконец, прожевала. – А Аль-Сид наверняка что-то знал о готовящемся! Заранее сделал копии на себя и ученика и скрылся, вывез его в безопасное место. Может, тоже хочет использовать его как козырь в политической игре. Это же Маргрейсы. У них всегда всё схвачено. Восхищена.

Майнрад кивнул, вытащил из ящика стола портсигар, а затем – пистолет и наставил его на Пенело:

– Надеюсь, я смогу рассчитывать, что эта информация пока что не выйдет за пределы данной комнаты.

Ваан поперхнулся чаем, Пенело ошеломленно замерла – такого поворота событий она не ожидала. А сенатор криво улыбнулся, сунул в рот сигару, нажал на курок пистолета и прикурил от появившегося из дула крохотного синего огонька.

Ваан облегченно закашлялся, и Пенело дружески постучала ему между лопаток.

– Да, – сказала она, – конечно! Я ни словечка не дам в газету. Но потом? После вашей отмашки?

– И даже устрою вам интервью с Аль-Сидом. Он мой хороший приятель, это будет несложно. Но вы за это сделаете для меня одну мелочь. Совершеннейшую мелочь. Ваша профессиональная репутация не пострадает.

– Конечно, – горячо согласилась Пенело. – Всё что угодно.

«Интервью с молодым Маргрейсом! Это будет мой звёздный час!»

 

Утром Аль-Сида настигло одно из самых отвратительных пробуждений в его жизни. Его долго тормошили, а потом вылили стакан воды на голову. Он подскочил на койке, ошалело оглядываясь, пока не уткнулся взглядом в обнаженный торс любовника и сдавленно хрюкнул. То ли от смеха, то ли от страха перед чужим гневом.  

– Ты! – побагровев лицом, Ффамран остервенело тряс его за плечи. – Всё это время! Это всё-таки был ты!

– Ну я, – Аль-Сид зевнул и уложил руки ему на талию, прижимая к себе и мешая буйствовать. – Ты тоже хорош, между прочим. Волочишься за первой попавшейся юбкой…

– Твою эльфью мать! – Ффамран скрипнул зубами. – Во-первых, она… ты был в брюках.

– О-о-о, – язвительно протянул Аль-Сид, – это, несомненно, оправдание.

– Во-вторых, ты сам на меня вис и провоцировал!

– Я скучал. Если гора не идёт к Маргрейсу, значит, Маргрейс идёт к горе и взрывает её к чертям, чтоб не выпендривалась.

– Ты мне весь мозг взорвал, это точно, – Ффамран фыркнул и устроился поудобнее, седлая колени Аль-Сида. – Я всю ночь думал и пытался понять…

– Всю? – дернул бровью Аль-Сид, – Алиса была так плоха, что мог ещё и думать в процессе?

– Мужиковата, – съехидничал Ффамран в ответ. – И постоянно пыталась доминировать. Я подозревал, но никак не мог найти доказательств. Чёрт, она кусалась точь-в-точь, как ты, и, значит, щетина на подбородке мне не показалась!

Аль-Сид потерся подбородком о плечо любовника, подтверждая – не показалась.

– Эмоции мешали удерживать контроль над иллюзией, я и так выжрал дополнительный кристалл…

– Стоило ли так тратиться.

Аль-Сид ухмыльнулся и, приподнявшись к мочке уха любимого, легонько потянул за серьгу. Ффамран всё ещё недобро щурился, но пальцы оглаживали спину Аль-Сида уже гораздо благосклоннее.

– Стоило, – шепнул Аль-Сид в ухо, обдавая его теплом, именно так, как любил Ффамран, заставляя изгибаться и нетерпеливо ёрзать. – Мне не хотелось, чтоб и остальные догадались. Но, кажется, я зря беспокоился. Они были полностью поглощены собственными любовными историями и совершенно не интересовались нашей.

Последнее было произнесено совсем уж вкрадчивым голосом, Ффамран едва не взвыл от переполняющего его желания и резким движением опрокинул Аль-Сида обратно на мокрую подушку. Упёрся ладонями по обе стороны головы, заглядывая сверху в бесстыжие глаза.

– Ну, что ж, – сказал он, облизывая губы в предвкушении. – По крайней мере, мы узнали, какой развратной девчонкой, ты можешь быть, мой милый друг.

– Я могу быть какой угодно девчонкой, – ухмыльнулся Аль-Сид. Глаза иллюзиониста меняли цвет от черного к ярко-желтому и обратно. Он провёл рукой по бедру Ффамрана, аккуратно, ритмично стискивая ладонь. Ффамран подхватил его под зад, прижимаясь крепче. – Лишь бы ты был со мной.

Ффамран только неловко усмехнулся в ответ на это признание.

– Не могу ничего обещать.

– Ты можешь соврать.

Ффамран наклонился и лизнул его темный сосок. Аль-Сид довольно прижмурился.

– Ненавижу врать, – признался Ффамран. – Но неплохо умею фантазировать.

 

Ашелия очень удивилась, когда поднялась на мостик и обнаружила за штурвалом Фран, а не Бальфира.

– Ой, – сказала она и на всякий случай глянула на часы. Было уже почти девять. – А где Бальфир? У него всё в порядке?

– В полном, – заверила Фран и, обернувшись на магичку, поинтересовалась. – А у тебя?

– У меня тоже, – Ашелия слегка нахмурилась. Глянула на себя – всё ли в порядке?

– Ты сегодня выглядишь просто чудесно, – улыбнулась Фран. – И наряженнее обычного. И тебе идёт этот широкий алый поясок.

– Это юбка! – возмутилась Аш, но на всякий случай, одёрнула подол, чтоб назначение полосы ткани стало более явным. Фран ехидно хмыкнула.

– Пусть так. Всё равно идёт.

– Почему ты тогда спрашиваешь, всё ли у меня в порядке?

– У тебя нестабильный эмоциональный фон.

– У кого нестабильный эмоциональный фон? – поинтересовался Вэйн, поднимаясь на мостик. – А где Бальфир?

– У вас. А Бальфир сейчас поднимется, – Фран отвернулась от них, не желая больше обсуждений.

Вэйн с Ашелией недоуменно переглянулись, с подозрением уставились на виеру, но тут, к её счастью, на мостике появился и сам капитан.

– Привет, ребята, – он аккуратно отодвинул застывших на пороге магов и проскользнул внутрь. Выглядел он совершенно обычно, хотя наблюдательная Фран, передавая ему штурвал, отметила легкую красноту над белой кромкой воротника и довольно усмехнулась. – У вас есть какие-то вопросы к нам?

– Да, – Вэйн скрестил руки на груди. – Мы уже можем лететь дальше? Ремонтный цикл завершен?

– Мы летим со вчерашней ночи, если ты не заметил. Хотя, действительно, где тебе было заметить, в такую-то ночь…

– Бальфир! Ты на что нарываешься?

– Через полчаса, – не меняя тона, сообщил Бальфир, – мы пришвартуемся к маяку. Приготовьте все сообщения, которые собирались отправить в Аркадис. Место безлюдное. Не хочу, чтоб мы задерживались там надолго. Если, конечно, – он оглянулся на секунду, – у тебя как у руководителя нашей экспедиции не будет других распоряжений.

– Не будет, – Вэйн глянул на Ашелию. – Аш, а у тебя?

– И у меня не будет. А… Бальфир. Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как прошли наши допросы?

Бальфир переключил рычаг, добавляя узлов скорости кораблю.

– Да по вашим довольным рожам и… – он прищелкнул пальцами.

– … нестабильному эмоциональному фону, – подсказала Фран с улыбкой.

– Вот-вот. По ним понятно, что всё прошло ровно так, как вы и предполагали.

Вэйн нахмурился, недовольно хлопнул перчатками по шеврону.

– А у тебя?

– А у меня всё прошло, – Бальфир довольно хохотнул и размял пальцы, – даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Всё. Всем вон из рубки. Я буду маневрировать.

 

Раслер как раз перебирал свой арбалет, закрепляя на взводе верёвку с «кошкой», когда Габрант появился на пороге его каюты.

– А, – сказал он, не оглядываясь. – Баш. Это вы. Хорошо, что вы подошли так быстро. У меня для вас важное сообщение.

– Какое? – Ноа нахмурился и прикрыл за собой двери каюты.

– Я принял решение, что вдвоем мы не сможем взять две цели сразу. Только одну. Поэтому я снимаю все распоряжения касательно Ашелии Далмаски.

Ноа моргнул.

– С заказчиком, – продолжал говорить Раслер, – я поторгуюсь, так что значительного снижения цены на заказ не будет. Тем более, что с выходом Восслера из игры, ваша доля автоматически увеличилась до тридцати процентов.

– Но заказчик не будет против такого нарушения контракта? – спросил Ноа, стараясь сдерживать эмоции.

– Не будет. Тем более что он настаивал на непременном устранении только Солидора, а Ашелию необходимо было снять только по возможности.

«Врёшь! – подумал Ноа. – Это ты мне сейчас рассказываешь, а я видел, что было написано в заказе. Физическое устранение обоих».

– Ему важно было, чтоб Вэйн был мёртв, а Ашелия – никому не могла рассказать об обстоятельствах его смерти, – всё больше было похоже, что произнося всё это, лорд-убийца убеждал себя, а не Ноа, в необходимости нарушения контракта. – Ну, так мы обустроим его смерть так, что госпожа Далмаска ничего о ней не узнает – и что она сможет тогда рассказать?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Ноа. Внутри у него всё бурлило и переворачивалось. – У вас есть план? Когда вы собираетесь начать его исполнение?

– Сейчас, – Раслер подтянул ремни рюкзака. – На маяке будет крайне удобное место. И заказчик обещал помочь с ловушкой. Только ты, – он повернулся к Ноа, и тот в который раз поразился жесткости взгляда на миловидном лице нанимателя, – следи, чтоб Ашелия в эту ловушку не попала. И чтоб остальные держались подальше. Мне не нужны свидетели.


	12. Глава 11. Перевёрнутая башня.

Маяк, безмятежно парящий в небе, оставил у Ноа смешанные впечатления. Обманчиво пустая и безжизненная огромная башня на широкой платформе, с облезлой краской на стенах и множеством аляповато развешенных флюгеров, метеошаров, фонарей, всё равно оставалась величественным и прекрасным творением человеческих рук.

– Здесь никто не живет? – восхищенно спросил Бальфира Ламонт, перекрикивая вой ветра и треск вращающихся флюгеров. – Как же тогда поддерживается ремонтный цикл?

– Техобслуживанием раз в месяц, – пояснил Бальфир. – А если что-нибудь выйдет из строя раньше – аварийные системы маяка подадут сигнал…

– Вот такой? – Ламонт показал на ряд мигающих красных ламп.

– Ага. И мыслесигнал. Ремонтники прибудут в течение недели.

– Или не прибудут, – фыркнула Ашелия. – На дальние маяки лишний раз соваться дураков нет. А крейсера патрулируют эту территорию строго по графику.

– Как бы там ни было, – Вэйн поправил цилиндр и поудобнее перехватил трость, – нас не должна волновать работа остальных систем. Нам нужны системы связи. Бальфир, какой у нас пароль?

– Скажу, как дойдём, – проговорил Бальфир, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Вэйна и Ашелии. – Кстати, я бы предпочёл, чтоб наши бравые вояки пошли вперёд.

– Почему? – удивилась Ашелия. – Они ведь не знают дороги.

– Сколько там той дороги! Но иногда внутри маяков селятся беглые семьи варваров. Они могут устроить засаду.

Впервые за всё время Ноа глянул на Бальфира с уважением. «Про варваров чушь собачья. Но, наверное, ему интуиция что-то подсказывает».

– Да что там может быть? – нахмурился Раслер. – Я готов пойти вперёд, конечно же, но, знаете, нам ведь необязательно идти всем. Я могу провести к центральным системам вас с руководителем, а девушки пусть останутся у корабля под защитой Баша и… – тут Раслер оглянулся на Ламонта, который в буквальном смысле витал в облаках, сосредоточив всё внимание на их перемещениях вокруг флюгеров и шаров. – В общем, под защитой Баша. Зачем устраивать столпотворение?

– Логично, – согласился Вэйн, но Ашелия покачала головой, внезапно и решительно отодвинула Раслера и сообщила:

– Я хочу увидеть маяк внутри. Ни разу ещё не заходила туда.

По мнению Ноа такая причина была слишком уж надуманной. «И она тоже что-то подозревает».

– И я пойду, – внезапно вмешалась молчавшая прежде Алиса. – Мне нужно отправить и получить сообщение из Аркадиса. А наш доблестный охранник, – она выразительно покосилась на Баша, – сумеет нас защитить и возле корабля, и в помещении. Верно?

Ноа кивнул. Раслер нахмурился.

– Решено, – кивнул Бальфир. – Идём все. Раслер начинает цепочку, Баш замыкает. Фран, ты останешься на борту.

– Ясное дело, – усмехнулась Фран. – Развлекайтесь.

Вэйн наклонился к Бальфиру и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. При этом лицо руководителя экспедиции выражало ярое недовольство, но Бальфир только отмахнулся:

– И не думай. Пойдёшь следом за мной, в конце концов, мне ещё пароль вводить и подтверждать. А ты слишком ценен.

Раслер дернул бровью – мол, что за опасения? Не дожидаясь команды, пошёл к двери и с силой толкнул её. Дверь заскрипела, подалась и медленно распахнулась, открывая проход в узкий коридор.

– Пару месяцев здесь никого не было, точно.

– Или кто-то грамотно применил старящее заклинание, – Ашелия одернула подол юбки. – Бальфир прав. Будем соблюдать осторожность.

 

Внутри было пусто и глухо. Каждый шаг отражался от стен и эхом летел под купол маяка.

– Страшновато тут, – заметила Ашелия, когда они прошли недлинный коридор и попали в центральное помещение маяка. – Лампы тусклые, закопченные. Углы паутиной заросли. Как в особняках наших стариков.

– Летучих мышей на балках не хватает, – согласилась Алиса.

– Да уж!

– Нет, – Алиса на всякий случай проверила, заряжен ли револьвер. – Правда, не хватает. Или голубей. В маяках с открытыми слуховыми окнами много голубей. И другой живности. А тут, кажется, даже тараканов нет.

Ашелия остановилась, чтоб осмотреться.

– Вэйн, – встревожено окликнула она друга. – Проверь, тут есть что живое?

Вэйн нахмурился и щёлкнул пальцами: тут же в уголках зашевелились чёрные комочки пыли, разбегаясь по закоулкам.

– Сейчас следуны вернутся и доложат.

Он не верил, что их может поджидать опасность, но, в конце концов, беспокойство товарищей передалось и ему. Это немало раздражало, в таком состоянии он не мог сконцентрироваться.

Мало ему беспокойства за судьбу Ларсы, которое он столь старательно задвигал на задний план, так ещё и эти паникёры на его голову!

Они прождали около семи минут. Следуны не возвращались. Это было неправильно.

– Ну что? – переспросила Ашелия, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Вэйн пожал плечами.

– У меня концентрация сбита, – раздраженно бросил он. – Вот они и разбежались без присмотра. Давайте уже сделаем всё, что должны, долго мы будем на передатчик медитировать?

Он шагнул было вперёд, к колонне, на котором был закреплён передатчик, но в какой-то момент его оттеснил Бальфир и подошёл первым.

– Пароль у меня, – напомнил он, и Вэйн разозлился.

– Да какого чёрта?! Ты, что, мне не доверяешь?!

– При чём тут это? Просто набрать код доступа должен именно я, что не так?

Привлечённый их перепалкой Раслер подошёл ближе.

– Хотите, я наберу? – предложил он.

– Нет! – одновременно рявкнули Вэйн и Бальфир, и Раслер отошёл в сторону, демонстративно разводя руками.

– Давайте, вы решите, а я пока своё отправлю? – предложила Алиса, ловко проскальзывая между спорщиками вперёд. – Не беспокойтесь, у меня свой личный код, ваш мне не нужен.

Вэйн скрипнул зубами, но спорить с женщиной не стал. В конце концов, это было частичным решением проблемы. Пока геодезист набирала свой код, он оттащил Бальфира в сторону.

– Что на тебя нашло? – спросил он, старательно гася в себе эмоции. – Почему вдруг такая секретность, раньше ты ведь доверял мне отправку сообщений, а тут – ни в какую и даже на маяк за мной пошел. Спасибо, хоть в сортир не провожаешь!

– А стоило бы! – Бальфир схватил Вэйна за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты чего, дружище, не понимаешь? Не чувствуешь? Твоя хвалёная магия тебе не подсказывает, что дело – швах?!

– А? – Вэйн нахмурился. Пошевелил пальцами, проверяя энергетические потоки. Те отозвались едва слышным покалыванием, вместо привычных разрядов. – Что за чёрт?..

– Тут пока всё в порядке. Ага, вот я и нашла своё, – радостно сообщила Алиса и взялась за полоску мыслеграммы, выползающую в приёмный лоток. И тут же – раздался яростный треск, девушка даже вскрикнуть не успела, как отлетела тёмным кулем в угол. Бальфир и Ламонт бросились к ней. Лампы под потолком мигнули и погасли.

Вэйн попытался создать хоть какое-то освещение, но огонёк над головой получился непривычно тусклым и синеватым, а не белым. В этом смутном свете улыбающееся лицо Раслера показалось лицом мертвеца.

– Извините, – сказал Раслер. – Ничего личного.

Он щёлкнул затвором револьвера, выстрелил. Защищаясь, Вэйн выставил ладонь вперёд, но пуля прошла сквозь слишком слабый щит, хоть и отклонилась – прошила ткань плаща и оцарапала бок. Раслер ругнулся, ничего не понимающая Ашелия бросилась вперёд и встала между ними:

– Что происходит?

– То, что предначертано, – прошелестела сиреневая фигура, выросшая у колонны.

Вэйн обернулся, всё ещё зажимая бок ладонью.

– Венат?! – и уже произнеся имя, понял, что нет, это не учитель. Совсем иные интонации у голоса. И эмоции.

За всё время их общения Венат никогда не снисходила до проявления человеческих эмоций.

– Лорд Раслер, мы договаривались об убийстве двух магов, – сказал тот, кто принял облик оккурии на время передачи. Ашелия закусила губу:

– Ах ты ж!..

– Но, – Раслер сделал шаг вперёд, – всё пошло не по плану. И я не могу теперь допустить…

Тёмная фигура рассмеялась.

– Я разрешу тебе не убивать девчонку. Но ты мне должен двух магов. Вэйна. И того, кого ты знаешь под именем и обликом Ламонта. Действуй. Я прикрою.

– Что? – Вэйн выпрямился. – Вы думаете, я так легко позволю его убить? Или себя?

Он размял пальцы. Пусть магия ускользает от него сейчас, но у трости тяжелый набалдашник, и махать кулаками его тоже учили. К тому же, невидимые нити, расчертившие пространство вокруг и сковывающие его сейчас, понемногу расплетались – и он знал, кто их расплетал. Он бы опознал эту манеру разговора с заклинаниями из тысячи.

Словно огромный камень с души свалился.

– Детей дома Солидор так просто не взять.

– Да, – согласилась тень с лёгкой печалью в голосе. – С каждым из вас было много проблем.

 

– Я отправила сообщение дословно, всё, как вы сказали, – гордо сообщила Пенело. Ваан кинул, подтверждая:

– Я предоставил ей защищённый канал и проследил, чтоб всё прошло гладко.

Майнрад довольно кивнул. Сидящий рядом с ним Монбланк, глава гильдии механиков Аркадиса и по совместительству владелец крупнейшей его газеты, макнул пончик в чай.

– Молодцы! – похвалил их Монбланк. – Игра стоила возни, Бананса?

– Эта игра на жизни, – кивнул Майнрад. – Конечно же, стоила.

– Тогда расскажи детям всё по порядку.

Пенело закатила глаза. Детям!

Но промолчала. Интересно же было.

– Вы знаете что-нибудь о теории единого мана-эфира?

– Конечно! – не без гордости ответил Ваан. – Это же основополагающая теория естествознания сейчас. То есть, – он обернулся к Пенело, поясняя для неё, – есть ещё несколько теорий, но для расчётов и большинства выкладок применяется именно эта. Она постулирует, что запас маны – магической энергии – в нашем мире ограничен и находится в равновесии. И что два мага не могут одновременно использовать одни и те же частички энергии.

– Закон сохранения энергии мы и на физике изучали, – пожала плечами Пенело. – А что не так в этой теории?

– Из неё, – Майнрад откинулся на кресло, – выплывает другая теория. Об ограниченности запаса в пределах рода.

– О ней я тоже слышал. Но её же опровергали и не раз…

– Большая часть магов, мой дорогой друг, считает, что её опровергали неубедительно. И что на самом деле важно, запрещена она к рассмотрению не потому что ложна, а потому что толкает людей на ужасные поступки. Видишь ли, она говорит о том, что способности детей-магов – это всего лишь сложенные вместе частицы силы родителей-магов, которые они отнимают у родителей при рождении, лишь изредка подбирая свободные частицы из общего эфира. И чем древнее род – тем вероятнее, что они возьмут только «родную» силу.

– Кстати, кстати! – Пенело нахмурилась. – А вот это я тоже уже слышала. Из-за неё магички не хотят иметь детей. Чтоб не потерять силу.

– Если бы только это. Бывало так, что руководствуясь этой теорией, они заводили детей, а потом убивали их. Ведь частицы силы мага, убитого под крышей – это важно, чтоб они не улетели в эфир! – переходят к его ближайшему родственнику, и таким образом детоубийцы как будто бы получали не только свою силу обратно, но и силы супруга. Так, почтенная леди Далмаска убила четырех из пяти детей, обставляя это как смерть при рождении. Младшая её дочь чудом уцелела благодаря вмешательству повитухи, которая оказалась резистентной к магии и вовремя очнулась от наведенного сна.

– Какой ужас! – Пенело побледнела, но затем с профессиональной хваткой вцепилась в полученную информацию. – А после казни матери, все силы перешли к Ашелии, верно? И теперь она – один из самых сильных стихийных магов своего поколения, что как бы подтверждает эту теорию.

– Именно.

– Но в Аркадисе хватает древних магических семей, в которых много детей, – вмешался Ваан. – Ваша не в счёт, у вас только старший – маг, но ведь и ваш отец – скорее инженер, чем волшебник. Но Солидоры! Маргрейсы – те вообще…

– Ну, – Монбланк сложил руки на животе, – между нами говоря, Маргрейсы вовсе не древний род. Они просто взяли себе чужое, прославленное имя пару поколений назад, во время Смуты. К тому же, всё нынешнее их поколение, все пятеро – алхимики и иллюзионисты, маги, работающие с исчезающе малыми количествами энергии. Они не показатель.

– А у Солидоров все дети от разных матерей, с разным потенциалом, и уже двое погибло, – Майнрад посмотрел на Ваана и Пенело. – Вы понимаете, что это означает?

– Я помню про старших Солидоров, – Пенело прищурилась. – Их убил Вэйн, третий сын. Там был внутренний конфликт в доме, у Вэйна даже судимость с тех пор осталась. Смутная история, но своей вины он не отрицал. Или… это к нему перешли их силы, да? Это всё его интрига? Он спровоцировал братьев на ссору, а теперь, воспользовавшись тем, что у него будет крепкое алиби, подослал убийц и к младшему брату!

– Да, – кивнул Майнрад. Плеснул себе вина в бокал. – Вы абсолютно правы. Именно так люди и подумают.


	13. Глава 12. Огненный шторм.

Ашелия смотрела на Раслера твёрдо и уверенно.

– Ты никого не будешь убивать, – сказала она.

– У меня контракт, Аш, – сказал Раслер. – Мне жаль. Прости.

– Я тоже сильный маг. Я буду защищать своего друга.

– Ты стихийник. Элементалист. Твоя магия в закрытом помещении смертельна для тебя же самой, если ты не знаешь его параметров. А ты не знаешь. К тому же, тут протянуты сдерживающие сети.

– Он прав, – сказал Вэйн. – Отходи. Не мешай мне разобраться с ним.

– Нет! – взвизгнула Ашелия. – Ты его не убьешь. Он встанет на нашу сторону и выдаст заказчика!

Фигура у колонны захохотала. Смешок получился старческим, слегка отдающим безумием.

– Видишь ли, дорогая моя. Если он не выполнит заказ, его имя будет ославлено…

– Какая чушь! – в сердцах выкрикнула магичка. – В нашем современном мире, кого волнует репутация среди убийц?!

– Но что ещё важнее, – как ни в чём не бывало, продолжала фигура, – я просто уничтожу тогда всех вас. Ведь в отличие от тебя, моя драгоценная, я знаю параметры этого маяка, уж будь уверена. И вы все умрете здесь. Все, а не только мальчишки. Потому будь хорошей девочкой. Отойди и не мешайся. Это, – фигура чуть развернулась, – касается и тебя, младший Бананса. Опусти пистолет, если хочешь, чтоб вы со своей зазнобой жили долго и счастливо.

– Прости, – повторил Раслер, обнажая меч. – Ты же всё понимаешь, правда?

– Мерзавец, – прошептала Ашелия. – У Вэйна даже оружия сейчас нет…

– Ты будешь презирать меня, – согласился Раслер. – Изначально, вообще, планировалось, что это он первым получит сообщение, и я добью оглушенного, а потом разберусь с тобой… Теперь будет тяжелее. Но я просто не хочу твоей смерти. Правда.

Он двинулся к своей жертве. Вэйн выпрямился и тоже сделал шаг к нему. На губах у него змеилась презрительная улыбка, он раскрутил трость и сделал обманный выпад.

Противники закружили по залу. Ашелия закрыла лицо руками и медленно осела вдоль стены, содрогаясь в бессильных рыданиях.

– Не надо, Аш, – внезапно услышала она тихий голос Ларсы Солидора и от удивления даже плакать перестала.

– Ларса? – тихо спросила она. – Ты как тут?..

– А мы всё время были с вами, – Ларса неловко улыбнулся и пожал ей плечо.

– Тот, кого ты знаешь под именем и обликом Ламонта… – прошептала она, понимая, наконец. – Значит, он был ты. А твоя сестра… о, боги! Никогда бы на него не подумала!

– Ага, – Ларса кивнул. – Только сейчас это не важно. Я не смог расплести сети, но смог их ослабить.

Вэйн перехватил руку с мечом и ударил Раслера по ноге, подсекая. Раслер вывернулся и нанёс ещё один удар, от которого Вэйн еле ушёл.

– Он его убьет, надо что-то делать!

– Убить заказчика.

– Но как? Я не знаю…

– Тридцать метров, – сказал Ларса, тщательно выговаривая слова. – Строительный объем – восемьсот тридцать четыре кубических метра. Высота над уровнем моря – восемь тысяч пятьсот шестьдесят два метра. Метал балок – сталь-три. Камень – известняк. Перекрытия – деревянные, крыша – набрадийская керамическая черепица. Из живых существ только мы. Узел связи – в основании металлической колонны.

– Ха! – сказала Ашелия и закатала рукава.

 

Сперва Ноа пытался прицелиться в Раслера из арбалета, но тот двигался слишком споро. К тому же, в такой темноте он мог запросто попасть в Вэйна, а этого он допустить никак не мог. Пришлось красться и надеяться, что его не заметят.

Ноа не знал, почему всё-таки принял решение защищать мага, а не охотника. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что проще вообще никого не защищать, а просто развернуться и убежать. Пусть эти идиотичные маги сами разбираются, кто из них кого должен убивать.

А жажда мести вяло напоминала, что это хороший шанс избавиться разом от всех внутренних проблем.

И всё равно – он даже убежать не смог. Принял решение.

«Это мой маг! Только я могу его убить», – сказал он мысленно.

Именно поэтому Ноа сумел подобраться к Раслеру сзади и нанести удар. Меч увяз в наплечнике, Раслер развернулся к нему:

– Ах ты ж! – и Ноа со всей силы треснул его кулаком в переносицу. Раслер рухнул на пол.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся ему Вэйн. Он уже еле стоял на ногах, но всё равно улыбался. – Ты всё-таки на моей стороне.

– Только я могу тебя убить, – сообщил Ноа. – Или позволить тебе жить. Никто больше.

Вэйн шагнул к нему и обнял.

– Красиво сказано, но глупо, – сказала тёмная фигура. – Что ж вы выбрали судьбу за всех.

Основание колонны, у которой она стояла, мелко затряслось и пошло тонкими трещинами. Даже Ноа почувствовал, как вокруг неё собирается сила.

– Ложись! – рявкнул Бальфир из своего угла, а незнакомый Ноа мужской голос поддержал его:

– Ашка! Жги! Сейчас!

Вэйн и Ноа шлёпнулись на пол, рядом с бессознательным телом Раслера. И тут же над их головами прокатился ревущий огненный вал.

 

Они улёптывали от полуразрушенного маяка так быстро, как только могли.

– Уф, – сказал, наконец, Бальфир, когда они ушли достаточно далеко, и он всё-таки решился отпустить штурвал, включить автопилот и появиться в кают-компании. – Там, наверное, сейчас все системы визжат, как стадо поросят.

– Не думаю, – сказал Аль-Сид. Он сидел на диване, переворачивал туда-сюда налобный компресс и обижался: Бальфир не верил, что ему плохо. – Они сгорели к чертям и уже не визжат.

– Главное, – сказал Вэйн, – что мы не сгорели.

Одной рукой он опирался на плечо «своего» охотника, второй – держал стакан с водой. Стакан всё ещё трясся мелкой дрожью.

– Кто тебе дал координаты и параметры маяка?

– Доброжелатель, – Аль-Сид улыбнулся. – Я не выдам своих источников. Прости!

– Я тебе ещё не простил то, что ты притащил Ларсу в эту поездку.

– Если бы не притащил – он бы был уже мёртв. И ты, кстати, тоже. Так что ты уж постарайся как-то смириться.

Вэйн хмыкнул и попытался поставить стакан на стол, но край стола почему-то постоянно ускользал от него. Ноа отобрал у него стакан и поставил сам. Сидящий на краю дивана Ларса оторвался от чтения книги, подошёл к Вэйну и утешающе погладил по плечу.

– Не сердись, братик. Всё же закончилось хорошо.

– Всё хорошо – что хорошо кончается, – согласилась Ашелия. – Теперь нам надо решить, что мы делаем дальше.

– Ну это-то понятно, – сказали одновременно Бальфир и Аль-Сид. Переглянулись. Между ними завязалась короткая молчаливая пикировка взглядами, в которой победил Бальфир и продолжил говорить:

– Мы возвращаемся в Аркадис.

– С чего бы?! – Вэйн чуть было не вскочил с места, но Ларса и Ноа его удержали. – Мы уже пролетели две трети пути, нам надо продолжать экспедицию!

– Солидор! – возмутился Аль-Сид. – Ты с какой секвойи рухнул?! У тебя двое… – он глянул на угрожающе нахмурившегося Ноа и поправился: – Ладно, полторы убийцы на борту, у тебя неизвестный заказчик твоего убийства – пусть даже он не выжил, но если он действовал не в одиночку, нас же могут подстерегать новые неприятности. Ты ж не только своей жизнью рискуешь, ты соображаешь, вообще?

– О как мы заговорили! – Вэйн скрестил руки на груди. – Тебе так и хочется, чтоб моё предприятие закончилось подобным провалом. Вечно ты мне завидуешь!

– Я?! Тебе?! Да с какой ещё стати я буду завидовать такому идиоту как ты?! Да если хочешь знать, мне вообще плевать на тебя! Я волнуюсь за Ларсу, он под моей ответственностью.

– За меня не надо беспокоиться, учитель, – отозвался Ларса. – Я уверен, мы прекрасно справимся со всеми проблемами этой экспедиции. Вы ведь будете с нами.

– Я тоже согласна, что нам нельзя сейчас в Аркадис, – вмешалась Ашелия, и все обернулись к ней. – Я уверена, что я его убила. Там сейчас шумиха, разбирательства… лучше мы переждем это время, погрузившись в исследования. Мы телеграфируем Совету об изменениях в составе. Отец прикроет нас, я уверена.

– А этот, твой        … – Бальфир ткнул пальцем в настил палубы, имея в виду трюм, в котором сейчас находился связанный Раслер.

– А я его перевоспитаю, – Ашелия улыбнулась.

Бальфир закашлялся от удивления. Аль-Сид выразительно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью. Вэйн ошеломленно дернул бровью.

– Не надо, не надо делать такие лица, – Ашелия рассмеялась. – В конце концов, Вэйн справился, а я чем хуже? Я тоже умею очаровывать и набирать сторонников. Так что это не будет помехой.

– Наша весёлая поездка продолжается, – хмыкнула Фран. – Полный вперёд, капитан?

– Полный абзац, – вздохнул Бальфир.

 

Чуть позже Ноа и Вэйн поднялись на верхнюю палубу. Вэйн всё ещё опирался на плечо Ноа, хотя особой необходимости в этом уже не было, оба это понимали.

Некоторое время они стояли у парапета молча, и только потом Ноа начал говорить:

– Вы… ты… вы…

– Ты, – разрешил его сомнения Вэйн.

–  Ты, – согласился Ноа. – Хочешь продолжать экспедицию, чтоб добраться до Оракула? Того, который пропал в Диких Землях?

Вэйн отвернулся.

– Да, – сказал он в сторону, так, что Ноа не видел его лица. Хотя он и так чувствовал, что магу тяжело. – Я же вижу, что тебя тяготят эти цепи. И…

– И вовсе нет! – Ноа аккуратно взял его лицо в ладони и развернул к себе, сам изумляясь собственной внезапной решимости. – Я как раз и хотел тебе сказать. Я не желаю, чтоб действие наговора прекращалось! То есть, если ты хочешь…

– Но это искусственное наваждение! Нечестно с моей стороны держать тебя под ним!

– Под чем? – раздался голос Аль-Сида позади них, того самого мага, который так долго прикидывался девушкой Алисой. Оба вздрогнули, Ноа опустил руки и отвернулся.

– Ну, извините, что помешал, конечно, но я краем уха услышал про наговор, и мне стало интересно, о чём вы.

Вэйн вздохнул.

– Около полугода назад, – пояснил он, – я в Ландисе ставил эксперимент по сбору эмоционального резонанса. И случайно наложил любовный наговор сильнее, чем собирался. И он держится до сих пор.

– Полгода? – округлил глаза Аль-Сид. – Сколько ж ты силы туда вложил?

Вэйн пожал плечами.

– Много. Но и резонанс… удался.

– Да ладно тебе врать-то! Покажи формулу. Помнишь её?

– Ещё бы.

Аль-Сид живо отыскал в кармане блокнот и карандаш, передал Вэйну, и тот взялся выводить на листе непонятные Ноа символы.

– Стоп-стоп! – внезапно заорал Аль-Сид. – У тебя же тут ошибка. Тут в знаменателе – четвертая степень, а не квадрат.

– Квадрат, я хорошо помню. Всё по справочнику.

– Да не может быть! У кого угодно спроси… вон, у Аши. Аша!

Ашелия, которая как раз шла мимо с подносом еды, остановилась и подошла к ним.

– Что?

– У нас тут спор с Вэйном вышел. Глянь формулу.

– А, – сказала Ашелия. – Преобразование Маркеса. Только тут ошибка. Должна быть четвертая степень в знаменателе. И ты одну константу в конце потерял.

– Он её просто не дописал ещё, я его раньше тормознул. Спасибо!

Ашелия улыбнулась и направилась дальше. Вэйн всё ещё ошеломленно смотрел на лист, а Ноа – на Вэйна.

– Как же это может быть? Опечатка в справочнике?

– Скорее всего. Не забудь по приезде оштрафовать типографию.

– Но всё это время…

– Я баловался в юности такими наговорами. Они слетают – через месяц, при самом удачном раскладе, не позже.

– Но что тогда это было? И есть.

– Вэйн, – Аль-Сид ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Тебе двадцать семь лет. Ты скоро диссертацию защищать должен. Ты, что, не знаешь такого слова «любовь»?

Вэйн посмотрел на Ноа, Ноа моргнул, а потом плюнул на всё, обвил руки вокруг талии Вэйна и притянул того к себе.

– Пойду Бальфиру расскажу, вместе посмеемся, – сказал Аль-Сид, подмигнул Вэйну и быстро ушёл.

А Вэйн наклонил голову и поцеловал Ноа.

 

В это время в столице Пенело делала снимки сгоревшего особняка Солидоров.

– Это будет сногсшибательный репортаж! – сообщила она Ваану. – Я прямо вижу заголовок: « Безумие настигает магов в старости! ». И ниже: « Кто же прольет свет в тайные подвалы старинного рода? » Неплохо?

– Неплохо, – согласился Ваан. – Главное, чтоб тебе дали это напечатать.

– Монбланк уже пообещал, что отрецензирует статью, но обязательно возьмёт материал. И гонорар обещал хороший. А Майнрад Бананса потом пообещал устроить интервью с теми, кто чуть было не стал жертвами этой жуткой интриги.

– Он вроде тебе только Аль-Сида обещал?

– Разве? – Пенело хлопнула ресницами. – Ну, может, и так. Но у него много дел, он такой забывчивый… а ты же, если что, не выдашь меня?

– Нуууу… – протянул Ваан. – Не выдам, конечно.

– Вот и ладненько! – она подмигнула ему, сделала последний снимок и крутнулась на каблучках. – Я побежала! Пожелай мне удачи!

– Удачи! – улыбнулся Ваан.

От резкого порыва ветра со стены внутрь дома с громким треском упало горелое стропило.

«Всё-таки хорошо, – подумал Ваан, – что мои родители – не маги. И что все эти теории – чушь собачья!»


End file.
